THE LAST OF UZUMAKI
by Matyus AgusTin
Summary: chapter 8 update . apa yang akan si lakukan oleh naruto usai perang dunia shinobi ke 4 ketika ia dianggap penghianat oleh semua orang karena sesuatu hal ? Dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan DESA . gak pandai bikin sumary langsung baca aja,,,,GAJE DAN TYPO mohon di maafkan pair, NARUKARINHINA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : THE LAST OF UZUMAki  
Genre : ADVENTURE , ROMANCE

NAH karena fic kemaren jelek dan gak jelas trus banyak banget typonya , jadi aku hapus adansekarang aku buat baru

disini aku kasi bocoran dikit mengapa naruto di anggap penghianat

naruto dianggap penghianat karena ia menyegel seluruh kekuatan madara di dalam tubuhnya dan para biju masih rahasia biar para reader penasaran heheheh

untuk pairing kita voting aja ya

NARUTO X HINATA

NARUTO X KARIN

NARUTO X SHION

TENTUKAN PILIHAN KALIAN DI REVIEW YA DI TAMBAH** ALASANNYA**

seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata blue shaphire kini hanya terdiam di atas patung yondaime hokage aka Minato namikaze sekaligus ayahnya

**Naruto pov'S**

kenapa semua orang tetap menjauhiku setelah apa yang aku lakukan , aku bahkan rela melakukan semuanya demi desa ini , dan apakah ini yang aku dapatkan , jangankan teguran atau senyuman saja tak pernah aku dapatkan dari semua orangbahkan teman teman terdekatku tak mau lagi menyapaku...MIRISS sungguh miris sekali nasib ku

**naruto pov'S end**

naruto kini hanya termenung dan memandang desa konoha dengan diam kemudian terdengar derap kari menuju kearahnya , merasa ada bahaya naruto pun mengeluarkan kunai dari sakunya dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang , namun ketika melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya dia kembali menghadap ke depan

"sakit bukan , ketika tidak ada orang yang mengakui keberadaanmu "

kata orang itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping naruto

" kau tak mengerti apa apa "

" justru aku tau tentang mu , perasaan mu dan penderitaan yang kau alami "

"..."

"Kau tau naruto pada awal aku mengenalmu , aku merasa sangat senang karena masih ada uzumaki lain selain aku , walaupun bukan keturunan uzumaki asli , aku merasa senang melihatmu sebagai pahlawan , aku senang melihat semangat uzumakimu , aku menyukai semua tentang mu naruto "

" sudah ku bilang kau tak tau apa-apa tentang ku "

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu , lihatlah kau sekarang kau di jauhi oleh teman teman mu dan orang terdekatmu "

" sudah ku bilang berapa kali kau tidak tau pa apa tentang ku " jawab naruto dengan menaikan nada bicaranya

" huuuhh , kau keras kepala sekali naruto , kita ini sama sama dari klan uzumaki jadi secara tidak langsung kita ini terhubung satu sama lain , dan apakah kau tau bahwa nenek moyang klan uzumaki merupakan salah satu dari anak rikudo sennin "

narutopun membelangak kan matany tak percaya

" bukankan anak dari rikudo sennin itu nenek moyang uchina dan senju "

" kau salah naruto , anak dari rikudo sennin itu ada tiga yang pertama adalah kakek moyang dari klan uchina yang mewarisi kekuatan mata rikudo , yang kedua adalah senju yang mewarisi kekuatan fisik rikudo , dan yang ketiga adalah UZUMAKI dia mewarisi kekuatan 'batin' Rikudo "

" kau tau banyak hal "

" yahh , aku menbacanya dari gulungan sejarah klan uzumaki milik ayahku , dan apakah kau tau kenapa klan uzumaki bisa musna naruto ? " mendengar pertanyaan orang di sampingnya naruto langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu

" kenapa ? "

" klan uzumaki adlah klan yang menempati sebuah desa bernama 'UZUHIGAKURE' mereka hidup secara damai dan mereka ahli dalam fuinjutsu , namun beberapa desa menganggap itu sebagai ancaman terutama KIRIGAKURE , IWAGAKURE , dan KUMOGAKURE lalu merekapun menbuat aliansi dan menghancurkan desa UZU , serangan besar vesaran mereka lancarkan dan membumi hanguskan desa Kita , para penduduk yang masih hidup pun melarikan diri diantaranya ke desa Amegakure dan Kusagakure " orang itu pun menitihkan air mata saat menceritakan sejarah klan uzumaki pada naruto , naruto yang melihat orang itu langsung memegang tangannya dan menarik tubuh tersebut ke dalam pelukannya

" kau akan baik baik saja Karin-Chan "

" apa kau pikir Aku akan baik baik saja di antara orang yang membantai klan kita naruto-kun? "

" tapi aku akan selalu melindungi , dan ada untuk Mu "

" kau tau naruto-kun mungkin memang takdir seorang uzumaki selalu di tindas dan di jadikan alat kepuasan mereka " sahut karin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada konoha

" kau benar karin chan , kini aku tau bahwa langkah yang telah ku buat ini salah kini 'semua orang harus tau apa itu rasa sakit ' " kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringainya karin hanya tersenyum manis pada naruto

**DI DEPAN GEDUNG HOKAGE**

" aku sebagai Godaime hokage menyerahkan tahta hokage pada pahlawan shinobi sekaligus keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yaitu UCHINA SASUKE "

kemudian godaime hokage aka Tsunade senju menyerah kan Topi hokegenya pada Sasuke dan di iringi tepukan , dan sorakan ria para penduduk

"hidup hokage sama "

"kyaaaa sasuke sama Tampannn !"

" maju konoha " teriakan teriakan dari warga yang berkumpul di depan gedung hokage menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru konoha

**DI ATAS PATUNG HOKAGE**

" kau dengar dan lihat sendiri kan naruto kun "

"yahh , aku dengar karin chan , kita akan meninggal kan desa terkutuk ini dan membangun klan Uzumaki kembali " jawab naruto di iringi senyuman berupa seringai " baiklah naruto kun aku akan selalu ikut dengan mu "

" kau berkemaslah karin chan , aku akan memastika satu hal" "apa itu naruto kun "

"bukan apa apa" pooofff naruto pun langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap DI ATAS

**GEDUNG HOKAGE**

sasuke sebagai hokage barupun turun dari gedung hokage setelah menjalani pelantikan dAn pidato yang cukup panjang , diapun menuruni tangga dan sampailah ia dia di bawan dan langsung di sambut teman teman rokie 12 nya "Selamat ya sakuke kun" sahut gadis berambut pink dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah nya "hn" jawab sasuke dengan wajah datarnya semua teman nya pun mengucapkan selamat padany tanpa menghiraukan bahwa dari mereka ada yang kurang kini semua warga telah bubar dari kerumunan

**naruto pov'S**

di manasih dia kok dari tadi tidak ketemu ketemu padahal aku sudah mencarinya kemana mana , apa aku datang ke mansion hyuga saja ya... ahhhhh hinataaa sebenarnya di mana kauu

**naruto pov'S end**

kini naruto menyusuri jalanan konoha yang lumayan sepi

sudah 15 menit dia mencari gadis yang menjadi penyemangatnya pada perang dunia shinobi 4 dan kini ia akan menbalas cinta gadis itu langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat gadis berambut biru gelap mengenakan jaket ungu senyuman terukit di wajahnya , ia pun langsung berlari ke arah gadis itu

"HINATAAAA"

"HOII HINATAA tunggu "

hinata yang merasa di panggil pun menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti temannya berambu hitam jabrik dengan tanda tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya aka kiba naruto pun masih berlari kearah hinata dan membentanngkan tangannya hendak memeluk gadis itu namun langkahnya di hentikan oleh kiba yang sudah berada di depan hinata

"hoii Kiba kenapa kau menghalangiku "

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh hinata "

" oke oke , aku tidah menyentuhnya , namun aku ingin berbicara padanya "

" baiklah , tapi jangan lama lama , aku tidak akan membiarkan hinata berbicara lama lama pada penghianat sepertimu "

" baiklah " naruto pun menghampiri hinata yan memegang tangan hinata

namun pegangan tangannya langsung di tepis oleh hinata

" jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu naruto" sahut hinata dengan waah datar dan dingin , dan hinata mengeluarkan kata kata yang sangt asing bagi naruto

" kenapa kau bicara seperti itu hinata cha "

" apakah ada yang salah..?"

" tidakk , namun kau seperti bukan hinata yang aku kenal "

" ohh seperti itu kahh...sudah lah naruto jangan banyak bicara , katakan saja apa maksudmu menemuiku "

" e...anoo...hinata chan a..aku hanya ingin bilang kalau akuu" naruto pun menghentikan kata katanya demi menghilangkan debaran jantungnya yang sangan menggila

"hinata chan , aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karna kau adalah orang yang selalu menyemangatiku dalam segala keadaan , trima kasih telah mencintaiku hinata chan dan " naruto kembali menghentikan kata katanya kemudian menarik napas dalam dalam dsn " Aku mencintaimu mu hinata chan " inilah pertama kalinya seorang uzumaki naruto menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis

"jadi hanya itu yang hendak kau katakan "

" huum , jadii... "

" maaf aku tidak mencintaimu lagi "

"t..ta..tapi kenapa "

" aku membencimuu "

" kenapa membenciku , bukankah kau mencintaiku hinata chan "

" itu dulu , namun skarang tidak , apa kau tau penderitaan ku selama ini aku rela mengorbankan segalanya untukMu namun apa yang ku apat "

"hinata chan maafkan akuu "

" kau tau narutoo , sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan , bersama orang yang mencintaiku " jawab hinata di iringi senyum manisnya " siapa hinata chan "

" kibaa "

" smoga kau bahagia hinata chan "

naruto pun berjelan mendekat ke hinata dan memberikan sebuah kalung berwarna merah

" apa ini , kau mau merayukudengan barang murahan ini "

" bukan hinata chan , tapi itu kalung peninggalan ibuku , ibuku berkata kalau aku harus memberikan kalung itu pada orang yang ku cintai "

" ohhh begitu , baiklah , aku akan menyimpan kalung ini "

" arigatoo hinata chan "

naruto pun meninggalkan hinata yang masih berdiri , kemudian sebuah tangan memegang tangan hinata dan menariknya

" trimakasih hinata karna kau telah memilihku "

" kau tau kiba , seharusnya aku memilihmu sejak awal "

merekapun pergi sambil bergandengan tangan

**DI TEMPAT LAIN**

seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata menghampiri naruto yang sedang berkemas

" kau sudah siap naruto kun ? "

" tentu karin chan "

" kita mau kemana naruto kun ? "

" kita akan pergi ke puing puing peninggalan desa UZU "

" baiklah naruto kun "

naruto pun meletakan barang barangnya di atas sebuat gulungan dan merapal segel

"Fuin"

barang barang tersebut pun masuk kegalam gulungan ter sebut dan membawanaya dengan mengalungkan gulungan tersebut de belakang badannya kemudian ia memasang beberapa kertas peledak di sudut sudut apatermennya

" kau sudah siap karin chan "

" tentu naruto kun "

naruto dan karin pun keluar dan melmmpati atap atap rumah dan berhenti di depan gerbang " kau diam saja karin chan , biar aku saja yang menghabisi mereka " naruto melihat ke lima ambu yang sedang berjaga di gerbang tersebut dan mengambil empat kunai dari sakunya , naruto pun mengaliri cakra pada kunainya dan melemparkannya ke anbu tersebut

jraaasss

jraass

jrasss

ke 4 kunai tersebutpun suksel mengenai ke empat orang anbu tersebut kemudian naruto berlari ke tempat sisa ambu satu lagi dengan rasenggan yang sudah ada di tangannya anbu tersebut pun menoleh ke belakang dan

Rasenggan...

rasenggan naruto mengenai perut anbu tersebut hingga menembus perut sang ambu naruto kemudian melompat ke atas benteng dan merapal legel dan

" katsuu"

bnbbllllllaaaarrrrrrr

sebuah apartemen di pinggiran konoha pun meledak hingga rata dengan tanah para warga langsung memenuhi area tersebut dan bersorak karena anak yang di sebut monster dan penghianat desa telah matii

" baik lah karin chan kita pergi "

" baik naruto kun "

tak jauh dari gerbang ada seorang anbu bertopeng beruang yang mengawasi naruto 'aku harus melapor pada hokage sama

' ambu tersebut pun pergi dengan shunshinnya

**Di KANTOR HOKAGE**

sasuke selaku hokage baru kini tengah duduk di kursinya dan memandang datar semua dokumen yang ada di depannya sementara di sampingnya berdiri pemuda dengan pakaian jouni dan celana hitam tiga per empat dan memakai sandal berwarna hitam rambutnya di iket seperti nanas aka shikamaru

" heyy shikamaru , apakah aku harus meladeni kertas kertas ini "

" ya , kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya "

pooff

kemudian seorang anbu bertopeng beruang tiba tiba hadir di depan sang hokage

" ada apa bearr ? " tanya sang hokage aka sasuke

" lapor hokage sama , Naruto Uzumaki meninggalkan desa "

" appaaa! , si penghianat itu meninggalkan desaa , apa tidak ada orang atau anbu yang berjaga di gerbang ? "

" maaf hokage sama , tapi semua anbu tek mampu menghalanginya , naruto berhasil membunuh semua anbu yang berjaga "

" berapa anbu yang berhasil di bunuh ? "

" 5 hokage sama "

" meninggalkan desa dan membunuh 5 orang anbu hmm..." sasuke menghentikan kata katanya

" benar benar tidak dapat di maafkan.." lanjut sasuke

" Shikamaru , kumpulkan seluruh tetua dan pemimpin klan yang ada di konoha kita akan mengadakan rapat membahas kepergian naruto 1 jam lagi "

" haii "

**DI TEMPAT LAIN**

naruto dan karin masih melompati dedahanan pohon untuk menuju ke pepuingan desa UZU

" seberapa jauh desa UZU dari sini karin chan "

" desa UZU tidak terlalu jauh naruto kun mungkin sekitar 6 jam dari sini " "

" baiklah karin chan , kita akan terus bergerak , namun jika kau lelah aku akan menggendongmu he he he " naruto tersenyum ke arah karin blluusshh wajah karin memerah mendengar kata kata naruto

" b..baik lah naruto kun " jawab karin tergagap

' aku tak menyangka naruto kun akan semanis itu jika tersenyum kyaaa ' merekapun melanjutkan perjalannan mereka dengan obrolan dan candaan dari naruto yang membuat karin memerah

1 JAM KEMUDIAN DI KANTOR HOKAGE

para tetua dan ketua klanyang ada di konoha telah berkumpul di antaranya Tsunade , Shikaku nara , Hiashi Hyuga , Inoichi Yamanaka , chouza Akimichi , dan beberapa klan lain

" baiklah semuanya , saya mengumpulkan kalian di sini dengan maksud membahas kepergian sang Penghianat kitia Uzumaki naruto "

" APAA! Jadi naruto meninggalkan desa "

sahut tsunade sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke atas meja

" Apa yang akan di lakukan anak penghianat itu "

suasana rapatpun jadi ricuh dengan keributan keributan para tetua dan tiba tiba

brakkkk!

" DIAMM! "

sahut tsunade seketika ruangan tersebut pun kembali tenang

" baiklah , Naruto meninggalkan desa bersama Karin , mantan anggotaku di tim taka , aku tidak tau tujuannya apa ? , namun ia telah meninggalkan desa tanpa izin dan membunuh 5 orang anbu , jadi kita akan menetapkan status naruto sekarang "

" jadikan dia sebagai nukenin saja , deng begitu kita dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya " sahut hiashi

" kau benar hiashi , kita tetapkan saja dia sebagai SS rang Missing nin , dengan begitu para hunternin akan sangat tertarik dengan Naruto " sahut shikaku

" kau benar Hiashi , shikaku , lagi pula naruto adalah orang yang sangat kuat memungkinkan dia akan menjadi ancaman bagi kita " sahut chouza

"HEY kalian , jangan menetapkan orang sebagai missing nin dengan sembarangan " sanggah Tsunade

" tapi dia meninggalkan desa dan membunuh 5 orang anbu ditambah penghianatannya di perang dunia shinobi 4 tsunade san , kurasa dia sudah pantas di jadikan sebagai nuke nin " sahun inoichi membuat tsunade tak mampu berkata apa apa lagi

" baiklah Saya sebagai Hokage menetapkan Naruto Uzumaki sebagai shinobi SS rang Missing nin , rapat di tutup "

dengan berakhirnya rapat tersebut semua orang pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat tersubut tak terkecuali sang hokege ' maafkan aku Minato , Kushina ' batin Tsunade DI

**TEMPAT NARUTO**

sudah enamjam , dan naruto masih melompati dedahanan pohon untuk ia tak sendiri terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kaca mata kini tengah berada di gendongannya , naruto kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna , kemudian Ia membaringkan Karin di bawah sebuah pohon yang teduh

Naruto pu mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan dan tampaklan sebuah desa yang cukup luas namun sudah menjadi puing puing bangunan bangunan sudah hancur bahkan bisa di katakan rata dengan tanah namun pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh , pada bangunan itu terdapat menara yang cukup tinggi namun bagian atasnya sudah patah dan bagian depan bangunan itu lerdapat lambang pusaran air berwarna merah seperti yang ada di baju ninja konoha

" nnggghhh "

renguh karin dan menyadarkan naruto dari lamunannya

" kau sudah bangun karin chan "

" naruto kun , Di mana ini , apakah kita sudah sampai ? "

" iya karin chan , kurasa kita harus mendirikan rumah di sini untuk kita tinggali "

" membuat rumah ? Tapikan butuh waktu yang lama naruto kun " jawab karin polos

" hehehehe , kau tenang saja karin chan , lihat ini "

kemudian naruto menggabungkan kedua telapak tangannya dan

Mokuton : Mokuzo Jutaku kemudian dari tanah keluar kayu kaya yang membentuk sebuah rumah sederhana

" nahh sudah jadi karin chan "

" bagaimana kau menguasai teknit itu naruto kun "

" suatu saat nanti kau akan tau karin chan , bahkan aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari pada ini "jawab naruto

" ayo kita masuk karin chan " naruto dan karin pun masuk ke dalam rumah yang naruto buat dengan tekninya , namun karin hanya clingak clinguk gak jelas

" kau kenapa karin chan "

" anoo naruto kun kenapa kamarnya hanya satu "

" e...aku tidak memikirkan hal itu tadi , jadi kita tidur satu kamar saja , tidak masalah kan ? " jawab naruto dengan tampang bodohnya

' bukankah umurnya sudah 16 tahun kenapa tingkahnya sangat bodoh , apa dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila wanita dan pria tidur dalam satu kamar , huuftt ' batin Karin

" tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam macam terhadapmu " kata kata naruto membuyarkan pikiran pikiran negatif dari Karin

" ayo kita masuk dan tidur , hari sudahmalam "

" b..b..baiklah" jawab karin tergagap

naruto dan karin pun masuk ke dalam kamar , naruto meletakkan gulungan yang dia bawa dan membukanya lalu merapal segel

" kai "

dari dalam gulungan itu keluar barang barang naruto dan karin yang sudah mereka persiapkan " hhooaaamm aku tidur dulu ya karin chan , aku tidur di sebelah kiri dan kau di sebelah kanan"

naruto kemudian melompat ke ata futonnya

" itu sebelah kanan naruto kun "

" ehh , okelah aku pindah " jawab naruto sambil cengar cengir karin pun mengemas sebua barang yang mereka bawa

" haaahh sudah selesai , saatnya tidurr " kemudian ia tidur di samping naruto , ia memandang naruto sekilas ' naruto kun sangat lucu saat tidur hihihi ' karin pun langsung tidur menghadap kesrah naruto dan naruto menghadap kearahnya

**Di KONOHA **

hiashi baru pulang dari rapat di gedung hokage , sebenarnya rapar sudah selesai 2 jam lalu namun ia lebih memilih berkeliling konoha daripada langsung pulang kerumah

hiashipun masuk kedalam mansionnya , dia langsung disambut oleh hinata yang membawakan teh hangat pada hiashi , hinatapun duduk di samping ayahnya

" ayah pasti sangat lelah , ini aku buatkan teh untuk ayah "

" trimakasih hinata "

" ada apa ayah hingga hokage memanggil semua tetua di konoha ? " tanya hinata dengan lembut

" ohh itu , hanya membahas si penghianat uzumaki naruto itu , ia meninggalkan desa dan membunuh 5 orang anbu , da statusnya sekarang sebagai SS rang Shinobi Missing nin , harga kepalanya 1 milyar ryo " jawab hiashi santai

DEGG

entah kenapa mendengar perkataan ayahnya membuat badan hinata bergejolak tak karuan

" ohh begitu , aku sudah ngantuk yah , aku tidur dulu yaa "

" iyaa" h

inata pun meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju kamarnya iapun duduk di depann cermin dan mamandang kosong bayangannya

" kenapa aku merasa sangat kehilangan , dan kenapa ddi hatiku serasa ada yang kosong " hinata pun kembali menghela nafas panjang

"haahhh"

" kurasa memang sulut melupakan cinta pertama "

kemudian hinata berdiri dan merogoh sakunya dan menarik tangannya lagi sambil menggenggam sesuatu , iapun duduk kembali , lalu ia membuka genggamannya tangannya dan dilihatnya lah sebuah kalung dengan kristal berwarna marah (pokoknya bentuknya kaya kalung tsunade , tapi warna kristalnya warna merah , susah njelasinnya #plakk ) ' kalung yang sangat indah ' batin hinata kemudian hinata melepas pengait kalung tersebut dan memasangkan di lehernya ia pun kembali menghadap ke arah bayangannya di cermin , ia pun tersenyun melihat dirinya sendiru. kemudian kalung tersebut memancarkan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan hinatapun menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya tak lama berselang hinatapun membuka kembali telapak tangannya dan hihata hanya bingun

' di mana ini ? ' tanyanya dalam hati kini dia tengah berada dalam ruangan dengan background berwarna putih yang mengelilingi nya , berdiri dengan pandangan ke arah depan , kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya , edaran pandangannyapun sampai ke arah belakang , matanyanyapun menangkap sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah memiliki panjang dengan kulit berwarna putih seperti dirinya dan mata yang sangat indah berwarna ungu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya kemudian wanita tersebut berjalan ke arahnya dengan membentangkan kanannya hinata seolah tak bisa bergerak lagi memandang wanita tersebut dan

GRREEBB

wanita tersebut memeluk erat tubuh hinata dan menggumamkan sesuatu

" Arigatoo , Arigatoo "

kemudian wanita tersebut melepaskan pelukannya , tangannya terangkat dan membingkai wajah hinata sambil tersenyum manis , lalu wanita tersebut menjadi partikel partikel cahaya dan mulai hilang dari pandangan hinata , hinata kembali membuka matanya dan kini ia bingung

kenapa ia sekarang berada di kamarnya ? Sedangkan tadi dia berada di suatu tempat yang serba putih

**Hinata pov'S**

apa yang terjadi padaku tadi aku berada di tempat yang serba putih dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di depan cerminku ' ahh mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku saja '

**Hinata pov'S end**

hinata kemudian sadar bahwa tadi ia memakai kalung pemberian naruto , ia pun melihat kalung itu yang terpasang di lehernya , seketika itu pun ia terkejut karena warna kalung itu bukan berwarna merah lagi namun kini berwarna lavender

" aa..apa yang terjadi dengan kalung ini " ucapnya gemetaran hinatapun segera melepas kaitan kalung tersebut dan melempar kalung tersebut ke bawah tempat tidurnya

" haahhh , lebih baik aku tidur daripada memikirkan hal itu , besok kan aku ada kencan dengan kiba kun " ucapnya tersenyum manis sambim berjalan menuju ranjangnya

matahari

pagi pun sudah mulai memancarkan sinarnya , suara suara kicauan burungpun seakan menghiasi indahnya hari itu namun tidah dengan pemuda berambut pirang satu ini ia masih terlelap di atas kasurnya dengan posisi yang tidah elitnya , ia kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi menungging dan kepalanya di masukan kedalam sebuah bantal , sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya , tepatnya di pintu kamar tersebut , ada seorang gadis cantik , berambut merah , memakai kacamata , dan mengenakan kimono biru , yang kini tersenyum manis saat melihat gaya tidur laki laki tersebut kemudian wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati tempat dimana leleaki itu tidur , kemudian ia duduk di tepian ranjang dan mengguncang - guncang bahu lelaki tersebur

" naruto-kun bangun "

namun lelaki yang berusaha di bangunkannya malah merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang seakan tidak mengindahkan ucapan dari gadis yang berusaha membangunkannya tersebut

namun gadis itu 'aka' karin malah terpesona dengan wajah naruto saat tertidur , muka polos , hidung mancung , kulit tan yang eksotis dan satu lagi yaitu dada naruto yang tampak sangat bidang dan perutnya yang six-pack terlihat sangat menggoda. karin yang melihat itu pun menjadi salah tingkah ia ingin pergi dari situ tetapi di sisi lain ia ingin lebih lama memandang pemandangan indah itu , namun ia segera sadar dari fantasi hentai nya . Ia pun kembali bengguncang guncangkan badan naruto bahkan ia sesekali menampar pipi naruto .

" ngghhh "

Ternyata usahanya tak sia sia pemuda tersebut mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

" naruto-kun bangun , bukan kah kau ingin mengelilingi puing puing desa UZU ! "

sementara naruto kini terduduk lemas masih di atas ranjangnya , mungkin ia tengah mengumpulkn seluruh kesadarannya

" eh , hinata chan "

" hinata chan ? " jawab karin sembil memiringkan kepalanya

" eh maaf kukira kau Hinata-chan , ternyata karin-chan , hehehehe "

jawab naruto di iringi senyuman lima jarinya

" ohh , baiklah naruto-kun , bukannya kau ingin mengelilingi desa UZU tapi kenapa kau bangun terlalu siang ? " tanya karin dengan lembut

" ntahlah karin-chan mungkin aku sangat lelah , hehee "

" ohh begitu , nah sekarang naruto-kun mandilah , aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita berdua "

" yosshh " jawabb naruto semangat harinpun pergi keluar dari kamar , sementara naruto kini tengah sibuk mencari handuknya

" nah akhirnya ketemu "

ia pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dan menyegarkan badannya sementara karin kini tengah menyeduh dua bungkus ramen untuknya dan naruto , ia sengaja hanya memasak ramen karena hanya ramen lah bahan makanan yang ia bawa .

" nahh , akhirnya selesai , tinggal mncarikan baju naruto-kun " karin pun langsung meninggalkan dapurnya dab menuju kamarnya dan naruto untuk mencarikan baju untuk naruto

" nah , kurasa ii cocok untuk naruto-kun " iapun kini duduk di samping ranjang untuk menunggu naruto

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih melilit di pinggangnya dan tetesan air yang membasahi badan dan rambutnya , karin yang melihat pemandangan indah itu pun bersemu merah.

" ini b..baju naruto-kun aku telah mempersiapkannya "

" wahh , terima kasih karin-chan "

" k..kalau begitu aku tunggu di meja makan naruto-kun "

" baik karin-chan " karin pun pergi meninggalkan naruto di dalam kamarnya , sementara naruto sibuk untuk berganti baju , setelah selesai berganti baju naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan

" hahhh , kenyangnya , trima kasih karin-chan "

" sama-sama naruto-kun , oh iya naruto-kun apakah hari ini kita jadi untuk berkeliling desa UZU ? "

" Tentu saja Karin-Chan , bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang ? "

" Oke , ayo kita pergi "

**tbc**

NIH fanfic pertamaku silahkan di review

word nya udah ku panjangin

aku butuh review biar bisa ngelanjutin nih fic

kalau ada saran atau apalah tumpahkan aja ya di kolom review


	2. Chapter 2

Nih chapter 2

Poling pairing sementara

NARUTO X HINATA = 23%

NARUTO X KARIN = 44%

NARUTO X SAHION = 18 %

NARUTO X HAREM = 15 %

Poling akan di adakan sampe chapter 3 atau 4

Saatnya bales review

yudhabooyz Kuharap naruto menemukan sesuatu yg membuatnya jd dark,  
Lanjutkan karyamu,,

A . tentunya

hime koyuki 099 kyyyyyyyyaaaaa lanjutttttt

buat kohona menyesal karna membuang naruto

Ganbatte Ne

A . tentunya

anggraxl Masih aga berantakan , maklum fic pertama . Oia kalo soal jurus , tolong agak ditebelin tulisannya . satu lagi , saran saya 'naruto punya shifu kuchiyose . Next chap ya

A . siap boss

Untuk yang nanya mengapa naruto di anggap penghianat akan terjawab di chapter 3 jadi review dan pantengin terus nih fanfic ya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan karin pun pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk menyusuri desa UZU . Naruto berjalan di depan di ikuti karin di belakangnya . Tatapan naruto seakan menyiratkan kesedihan ketika ia melihat desa leluhurnya yang sudah rata menjadi tanah bahkan banyak dari bangunan yang menjadi abu , mungkin karena serangan yang di lakukan aliansi Kiri , Iwa , dan Kumo, sangat dahsyat . tangannya mengepal kuat , namun berhasil di tenangkan oleh karin . Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka , kini mereka sampai pada bagian tengah tengah desa tersebut atau tempat dimana terdapat sebuah gedung yang cukup besar yang sudah usang dan banyak di tumbuhi tanaman - tanaman namun masih berdiri dengan kokohnya , naruto pun membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu . Ia mulai memasuki ruangan per ruangan pada gedung tersebut hingga lantai bagian atas kemudian ia turun kembali , ia membuka sebuah pintu pada bagian ujung koridor gedung tersebut kreekkk ia terkejut saat mendapati sebuah tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah

naruto pun menuruni tangga tersebut , pada ujung tangga tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi gulungan - gulungan , ntah gulungan apa itu , namun naruto sangat tertarik terhadap semua gulungan tersebut . Ia pun mengambil sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar namun ia tidak tau bagaimana cara membukanya

" karin-chan bagaimana cara membuka gulungan ini ? " tanya naruto pada karin yang berada di depannya

" ntah lah naruto-kun , aku tidak pernah belajar dalam hal fuinjutsu "

" lalu bagaimana caranya kita akan membaca semua gulungan ini ? " naruto pun bingung bagaimana cara membuka gulungan tersebut karena tidak ada bagian untuk di buka , iapun terus berpikir hingga otak nya menemukan sebuah cara yang mungkin dapat berhasil

" ahaa! Lebih baik aku tanya pada kurama saja " naruto pun mulai menutup matanya , ia kini tengah berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dengan warna serba putih , dan di depannya ada seekor rubah yang tengah tertidur pulas

muncul perempatan di kepala naruto dan terlihatlah wajah kesal naruto , kemudian naruto mendekati telinga rubah tersebut dan membukanya lebar-lebar

"WOII KURAMA TUKANG TIDUR , BISA KAH KAU TIDAK TIDUR SAAT AKU MENEMUIMU , KENAPA HARI HARIMU HANYA TIDUR DOANG , LIHATLAH AKU SESANG DALAM KESUSAHAN , TOLONG BANTU AKU SEBENTAR SAJA " teriak naruto pas di telinga kurama yang langsung membuat kurama terbangun

"WOY NARUTO , TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBANGUNKAN KU DENGAN CARA YANG LEBIH SOPAN "

" heee , maaf kurama , aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya " "langsung saja , sebenarnya kau ingin bertanya apa ? "

" bagaimana cara membuka sebuah gulungan yang dilindungi dengan fuinjutsu "

" mana aku tau "

" seriuslah kurama "

"baiklah , fuinjutsu dapat merespon darah atau simbol simbol , jadi cobalah kau tetesi darahmu pada gulungan tersebut "

" baiklah , trimakasih kurama "

" cepat kau pergi , aku mau tidur " naruto pun pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya iapun melakuman apa yang di katakan kurama , kemudian fuin pada gulungan tesebut pun terbuka , naruto langsung membuka dan membaca gulungat tersebut yang berisi sejarah desa UZUHIOGAKURE

"Dulunya desa Uzuhiogakure adalah desa yang tentram, damai dan jauh letaknya dari desa lain. Desa kami juga cukup terkenal karena keahlian fuinjutsu mereka yang sangat luar biasa, mulai dari menyegel suatu benda yang kecil , sampai seekor siluman seperti biju. Bahkan beberapa desa lain sering meminta bantuan dari desa ini untuk menyegel monster yang menyerang desa mereka. Namun beberapa desa besar lain bukannya kagum mereka malah takut akan kekuatan dari klan Uzumaki yang mereka yakini bisa menghancurkan desa mereka.

Dari situlah awal mula petakanya, desa iwagakure, kumogakure, dan kirigakure mulai beraliansi untuk menghancurkan desa Uzushiogakure. Padahal desa ini tidak pernah berbuat salah ataupun menyatakan perang pada desa lain. Mereka hanya mementingkan egonya saja. Pada suatu hari, aliansi ketiga desa itu pun mulai menyerang. Mereka mengerahkan setidaknya dua belas ribu pasukan untuk meratakan desa Uzushiogakure dengan serangan mendadak yang ganas, brutal, dan tidak berbelas kasihan. Bahkan para kage dari desa masing-masing ikut menyerang pula. Perang pun tak terelakan. Sekitar seribu shinobi dari Uzushiogakure dengan gagah berani menghadapi keduabelas ribu pasukan tersebut. Pertempuran terjadi selama seharian penuh. Para penduduk non- shinobi pun ikut menjadi korban pembantaian perang tersebut. Beberapa orang berhasil selamat, tapi sebagaian besar tidak selamat. Bahkan sang Uzukage dengan gagah berani menghadapi ketiga kage sendirian.

dan hasilnya pasti sudah di ketahui , desa kita diratakan oleh aliansi ketiga desa tersebut bahkan Sang Uzukage pun meninggal di tangan para kege dari ketiga desa tersebut aku sebagai istri dari sang Uzukage menulis semua ini , karna aku yakin masih ada Uzumaki lain yang selamat dari pembantaian ini , jika kau membaca tulisan ini itu tandanya kau seorang Uzumaki Hanya satu pesanku nak , tolong bangun kembali klan dan desa kita , Aku percayakan padamu "

naruto yang membaca semua itu pun tak dapat membendung airmatanya . Ia menangis saat mengetahui bahwa klan dan desa leluhurnya ternyata di bantai oleh orang dan desa yang selama ini di belanya . Tangannya mengepal kuat bahkan cakra matanya kini berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil verlikal berwarna hitam . Ia marah , sedih , kesal . Kenapa orang tega melakukan semua ini padahal klan uzumaki tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada mereka

karin yang melihat mata naruto berubah , ia langsung menarik naruto dalam pelukannya bahkan membenamkan kepala naruto pada bagian lehernya untuk meredam amarah naruto

" tenanglah naruto-kun aku akan selalu menemanimu , kau tak perlu merasa kesepian " " benarkahh ? "

" tentu saja "

"arigato karin-chan "

naruto pun membalas pelukan karin bahkan menempelkan seluruh badannya pada badan karin . Cukuplama mereka berpelukan kini mata naruto pun sudah kembali normal

" baiklah karin-chan mulai sekarang kita akan berlatih selama dua tahun dan setelah itu kita akan memberi tahu bahwa klan uzumaki telah kembali " ucap naruto di ikuti seringai yang sulit di artikan

" baiklah naruto-kun " naruto pun mengambil semua gulungan pada ruangat tersebut yang berisi tentang ninjutsu , taijutsu , genjutsu , fuinjutsu , bahkan ada sebuah gulungan yang berisi Kinjutsu (jurus terlarang)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEMENTARA DI KONOHA**

.

.

.

.

.

di sebuah restauran yang cukup besar terdapat beberapa anak muda atau lebih tepatnya para pahlawan Perang dunia shhinobi 4 siapa lagi kalau bukan Rokie 12 yang merupakan generasi penerus generasi sebelumnya. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul untuk reunian atau mungkin untuk merayakan keberhasilan Sasuke yang menjadi hokage baru atau Rokudaime hokage (hokage ke 6 )

" haahh , akhirnya kita para rokie 12 bisa berkumpul kembali setelah perang yang sangat melelahkan " kata seorang kunoichi dengan gaya rambut bercepol dua aka tenten

" kau benar tenten , aku sangat merindukan saat saat seperti ini " sahut konoichi dengan gaya rambut poni dan di kucir kuda aka ino

" ini semua kan berkat kerja keras sasuke-kun ku " sahut sakura

" benar kau jidat "

" diam kau pig "

" oh iya kurasa kita kehilangan teman kita satu lagi , dimana dia ? " tanya lee sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

" siapa maksudmu lee " sahut tenten

" naruto , di mana dia "

"oh iya ya lee , di mana dia , padahalkan biasanya dia paling ribut , kenapa dia tidak ada di sini " sahut ino

" kalian masih belum tau kalau dia meninggalkan desa dan membunuh 5 orang anbu dan sekarang statusnya sebagai SS rank misingnin kohoha dengan harga kepala SATU MILYAR RYO " jelas sakura panjang lebar dan dengan menekankan kata 'satu milyar ry'

" APA ! Naruto meninggalkan desa dan..dan sekarang dia menjadi seorang misingnin " sahut Rock lee dan Ino berbarengan

" aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi kan " sahut sakura kembali memang semua anggota rokie 12 sudah tau tentang hal ini kecuali dua orang tersebut yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masinf masing , Ino dengan kesibukan diet dan dandanya yang berlebihan sementara rock lee yang selalu berlatih dengat semangat masa muda yang membara

" kenapa aku baru tau " sahut ino kembali

" itu karna kau dan lee terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian masing masing , makanya update dong " jelas sakura

" huhh dasar kau jidat "

" dari pada kita membicarakan si penghianat itu lebih baik kita makan saja tenang saja shikamaru yang teraktir , ya kan saying " kata temari dengan pupy eyer nya

" i..iya te...temari sayang " sahut shikamaru dengan gagap dan lemas ' habislah aku hari ini '

" yeeeee !" sahut semuanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

satu jam kemudian piring , sendok , garpu , tusuk sate , sumpit sudah berserakan hal itu membuktikan bahwa mereka benar benar mengadakan pesta malam ini

" arigato shikamaru sayang "

" hn " jawab shikamaru dengan nada sangat lemah

" baiklah karna kita sudah kenyang jadi satnya kita pulang , lagi pula ini sudah malam " usul kiba

" baiklah , yossh " sahut Rock lee semua rokie pun langsung meninggalkan restauran tersebut meninggalkan dua orang yaitu shikamaru dan temari

" kau harus bertanggung jawab temari-chan "

" bertanggung jawab apa "

" kau harus menemaniku malam ini " bisik shikamaru tepat pada telinga temari

" t..t..tapi.."

" tidak ada tapi tapian "

shikamarupun langsung menarik pinggang temari dan hilang dalam kepulan asap , ntah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DI TEMPAT NARUTO**

.

.

.

.kini naruto tengah sibuk membaca dan memahami semua gulungan yang tadi ia ambil dari sebuah gedung yang ada di pusat desa UZU . Tak jauh darinya tepatnya di sisi ranjang sebelah kiri terdapat gadis berambut dan mata berwarna merah tengah memperhatika naruto .

" sudah malam naruto-kun , sampai kapan kau akan terus membaca semua gulungan itu " kata karin membuyarkan konsentrasi naruto "sebentar lagi karin-chan , tinggal satu gulungan ini kok "

" ohh , baiklah tapi setelah ini kau langsung tidur yaa "

" hu'umm " jawab naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya

" dan jangan lupa pakai selimutmu " naruto pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap karin

" kau wanita yang baik karin-

chan " karin hanya tersenyum mendapat pujian dari naruto , lalu ia merebahkan badannya di sisi kasur sebelah kiri , belum sempat ia memejamkan matanya , naruto sudah beranjak dari mejanya dan menuju tempat tidur , iapun merebahkan badannya di sisi kasur sebelah kanan , ia memandang karin sejenak

" trima kasih karin-chan "

" sama sama naruto-kun " narutopun menarik selimut karin hingga di atas dada karin yang membuat karin memerah , dan ia juga menarik selimutnya

" selamat tidur karin-chan " iapun langsung memejamkan matanya

ke esokan harinya naruto dan karin kembali menyusuri desa UZU dan kali ini Ia pergi ke sebuah kuil yang sempat membuatnya sangat tertari ia dan karin pun menyuseri setiap lorong lorong kuil itu . Ia kini sampai di sebbuah ruangan berisi gulungan - gulungan kuno sama halnya yang ia dapati di ruang bawah tanah pada sebuah gedung di pusat desa UZU . Namun kali ini ia hanya mendapati empat gulungan yang memiliki ukuran sedang

Pada tiap gulungan tersebut terdapat sebuah nama nama yang tertera pada bagian sampul gulungan tersebut

gulungan pertama : Suzaku , penjaga gerbang selatan (red phoenik) Ia mewakili Element api , arah selatan dan musim panas .

gulungan ke dua : Genbu , penjaga gerbang utara (black turtle) ia memiliki badan kura kura dan kepala seperti ular . Ia mewakili element air , arah utara , dan musim dingin

gulungan ke tiga : Seiryuu , penjaga gerbang timur (blue dragon) Ia mewakili elemnt tanah dan kayu , arah timur , dan musim semi

dan gulungan ke empat : Byako , penjaga gerbang baray (white tiger) Ia mewakili element petir , arah barat , dan musim gugur dan unsur besi

" ini sangat mirip seperti gulungan kontrak yang dulu di berikan ero sennin pada ku "

"Kalau tidak salah sih menurut gulungan yang ku baca dari ayahku bahwa desa uzu dilindungi atau di jaga oleh empat penjaga mata angin , namun sampai sekarang tidak di ketahui letak semua hewan dewa tersebut "

" kurasa sekarang kita telah menemukannya " kata naruto sambil tersenyum

" kalau begitu lakukanlah naruto-kun "

" haii " kemudian naruto pun membuka satu per satu gulungan tersebut , lalu ia menggigit jempolnya dan menulis namanya pada setiap gulungan tersebut.

" baiklah karin-chan ayo kita keluar dan mencoba kuchiyosye baru-ku "

" baiklah naruto-kun "

naruto dan karin pun meninggalkan kuil tersebut sambil membawa gulungan kontrak tersebut. kini mereka sudah berada di tempat yang cukup luas . Naruto pun sudah tidak sabar untuk memanggil kuchiyoshe barunya

" kau siap karin-chan "

" tentu " kemudian naruto pun menggigit jempolnya dan mengoleskan ke telapak tangannya , lalu membuat beberapa handseel , dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah

**Kuchiyoshe : Four candinal guard**

poooffff

kepulan asap yang sangat besar menyelimuti daerah tersebut . Beberapa saat kemudian asap yang menyelimuti daerah tersebutpun sudah mulai hilang dan menampakan empat ekor binatang yang sangat besar

" Hey , genbu , Seiryuu , Suzaku kenapa kalian di sini ? " tanya salah satu binatang tersebut yang berjenis harimau dengan tubuh yang di aliri element petir

" ntahlah Byako , tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilku , namun aku tak tau siapa " sahut genbu

" kau benar genbu , aku juga merasa ada yang memanggilku " sahut suzaku

" jadi siapa yang memanggil kita , dia mengganggu tidurku "sahut seiryu Naruto yang melihat ke empat binatang tersebutpun sangat takjub , kemudian ia menyeringai

" hey kalian , yang memanggil kalian ada di bawah sini " ke empat binatang yang dari tadi clingak clinguk mencari orang yang memanggil mereka pun langsung menundukan badannya

" hey bocah , ada apa kau memanggil kamu ? " tanya Byako dengan nada agak emosi

" aku hanya ingin berteman dengan kalian " jawab naruto

" kau ingin berteman dengan kami ! Dan satu lagi , dari mana kau mendapatkan gulungan kontrak kami , lagi pula hanya darah dari klan uzumaki yang bisa memanggil kami ? " tanya byako kembali

" iya , aku ingin berteman dengan kalian . Aku mendapatkan gulungan kontrak kalian dari sebuah kuil di reruntuhan desa UZU . Aku adalah seorang Uzumaki , jadi darahku bisa untuk memanggil kalian " jwab naruto kembali

" tapi kenapa rambutmu kuning , rambut khas klan Uzumaki adalah merah " tanya Seiryuu

" Karna rambut ayahku berwarna Kuning "

" siapa namamu nak ?" tanya genbu

" Uzumaki Naruto , dan di sebelahku ini Uzumaki Karin , kami berdua merupakan orang dari klan Uzumaki yang tersisa , karena kebanyakan dari mereka telah mati di bantai oleh beberapa desa " jawab naruto kembali

" baiklah aku percaya kau seorang Uzumaki , dan sekarang Apa tujuanmu memanggil kami ? " tanya Suzaku

" aku ingin membangun kembali klan Uzumaki , aku ingin menaklukan kelima nehara besar dan menempatkannya di bawah kekuasaan desa UZUHIOGAKURE , aku sedih melihat desa ini hancur , aku ingin membalaskan apa yang mereka semua telah lakukan pada desa Kita "

" baiklah naruto aku akan membantumu , mulai sekarang kita adalah patner " jawab byako sambil mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengarahkannya pada naruto (tos ala biju) semua binatang tersebutpun melakukan hal yang sama

" baiklah naruto kami pergi dulu , jika kau perlu bantuan panggil saja kami "

poooffff binatang binatang tersebut pun pergi dari hadapan naruto

" kau berhasil naruto-kun "

" baiklah karin chan , beberapa minggu lagi kita akan merekrut rekan kita satu lagi " " siapa naruto kun "

" kabuto "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.TBC**

.

.

.

.** SUDAH BACA REVIEW , FAVORITKAN , DAN FOLLOW NIH STORY YA**

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

uwaaaa** para naruhina lover's ngancem bakalan gak mau baca nih fanfic kalau pairnya narukarin ; jadi aku harus gimana ?**

HASIL POLING SAMPAI CHAPTER 2

NARUTO X HINATA = 32%

NARUTO X KARIN = 38 %

NARUTO X SHION = 14%

NARUTO X HAREM = 16 %

KALAU PAIRING KESAYANGAN KALIAN PENGEN GAK TER ELIMINASI DUKUNG TERUS PEIRING FAVORITE KALIAN YAHH...

**saat nya bals review**

Uzumaki 21

Kenapa Naruto merekrut Kabuto? Utk Edo Tensei y ?  
Aku sbnrny tdk s7, mending biarlah Naruto dan Karin. Kenapa ? Inikan Uzumaki melawan para Negara yang menghancurkan dan menghianati mereka ber 2. **tenang aja aku udah punya rencana yang bagus kok buat kabuto**

Keren aku mau naruto memiliki mata rinegan dan enternal mangkyo saringan dan naruto jadi harem king hahhahaa dan naruto si kilat kuning. Dari uzukagure dan bikin semua orang menyesal ?** naruto punya rinnegan dan saringgan , di chapter ini akan terjawab**

Bikin naruto punya mata rinengan seperti rikudou sannin dong and apa akan jdi godlike naruto gk?lnjut ?** di chapter ini akan terjawab**

Senjunarutosannin

Lanjut... Saya suka fic yang ini kalau pairing nya narukarin.  
Kabuto rekannya yg satu lagi ya tambah seru bisa buat edo tense ? **yosss tentu**

.161

Jangan sampai naruto x karin!  
Rasanya aneh pair tu, ga pantes!  
mendingan narushion kalau nggak naruhina jg gk papa,  
bagus critanya tapi jangan naru x karin ? **kenapa gak pantes ? akan aku usahakan deh .**

**KN**

wow keren banget ceritanya :D ,bikin penasaran !

aku pengen kasih saran, pairnya mending narukarin aja soalnya biar autor gak terlalu pusing :D

klo gak mau naru x harem juga gak apa" hehe :D "pisss"

Dan untuk hinata moga" dia sangat kecewa dengan keputusan yg dia ambil :)

sekian terimakasih ,dan maaf klo reviewnya acak"an soalnya baru pertama kali ngereview hehe :D  
[KN] ? **trima kasih sarannya , oke deh ntar aku buat hinata menyesal**

** .39566 **

Naruto dan karin berlatih selama beberapa tahun apakah naruto akan mempelajari jutsu ayahnya? untuk pair saya pilih narukarin dan naruhina, mungkin harem bisa juga hehe #plaak, dan untuk rekan naruto dari missing-in rank s atau pengguna kekkai genkai, oke lanjutkan ? **rekan naruto karin doang N hewan kuchiyoshenya , sementara Kabuto masih misteri ?**

Vanscovsky

Buat NaruHarem saja...dan buat Hinata benar-benar menyesal pergi meninggalkan Naruto...itu menurut ku sih...Dan satu lagi Sasuke dan Sakura harus mati di tangan Naruto...Buat Konoha sangat menderita, karena tidak menghargai jasa Naruto, enak benar hidup si bangsat Sasuke! dari missing-nin lalu jadi Hokage...pokoknya harus mati si rambut ayam itu di tangan Naruto dan Sakura juga harus mati di tangan Naruto...jangan enggak yah...hahaahaha..lanjutkan.. ?** sarannya ekstrem , tapi sangat bermanfaat . tenang aja akan aku usahain**

2nd princhass

yo author san,, saya mau nnya, itu cerita di chapter 1 yg di hapus yng "naruto pov di dalam penjara" masih berlanjut gak? atau alurnya di buat baru? **DI BUAT BARU**

.

.

trimakasih untuk para REVIEWERS DAN READERS

DI TUNGGU REVIEW REVIEW SELANJUTNYA

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : THE LAST OF UZUMAki  
Genre : ADVENTURE , ROMANCE

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode sebelumnya.**

**.**

.

.

Binatang binatang tersebut pun pergi dari hadapan naruto

" kau berhasil naruto-kun "

" baiklah karin chan , beberapa minggu lagi kita akan merekrut rekan kita satu lagi " " siapa naruto kun "

" kabuto "

.

.

.

.**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

.

.

.

" kabuto ? mantan mata mata orochimaru ? "

" ya , kau benar , kurasa sekarang dia masih berada di dalam markas akatsuki , dan masih terkena jurus izamani dari Itachi "

" tapi dia sangat berbahaya naruto-kun "

" kau tenang saja karin-chan aku akan menanmkan ingatan baru dan besi cakra padanya supaya aku bisa mengendalikannya sebelum aku menyadarkannya "

" tapi kau harus berhati-hati ya "

kata karin sambil memaparkan wajah kekhawatirannya .

" kau terlalu baik padaku karin-chan , lebih baik kita pulang karna hari sudah sore karin-chan "

" baiklah naruto-kun "

.

.

.

.naruto dan karin pun pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju rumah mereka . Tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai . Naruto langsung mandi sementara karin menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua . Mereka berdua kemudian makan malam bersama . Setelah makan mereka pun pergi ke kamar mereka utuk tidur seperti biasa naruto di sebelah kanan dan karin di sebelah kiri .

" karin-chan boleh aku bertanya sesuatu "

" tentu , mau bertannya apa naruto-kun "

" kenapa kau malah membelaku di saat semua orang menjauhiku dan menganggapku penghianat "

" ntahlah naruto-kun aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja , aku merasa jika kau orang yang sepesia "

" hanya itu ?"

" tidak , aku tau penderitaan mu sejak kecil dan kita sama , aku tau rasanya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain tanpa peduli pada perasaan kita "

" bukankah kau menyukai sasuke "

" bukankah sudah ku bilang , aku tidak suka jika hanya di manfaatkan , kau taukan jika ia hanya memanfaatkanku , ketika aku sekarat dan tak berdaya ia membuangku , kini aku sangat membencinya , "

" darimana kau mengetahui penderitaanku "

" dari sakura "

.

.

.

**flash back**

**.**

.

.

dua gadis cntik berambut merah dan pink kini tengah berjalan di jalanan konoha yang sepi .

" hey sakura-chan , siapa pria itu " tanya karin sambil nenunjuk pria berambut kuning yang kini tengah bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang

" ohh dia , dia adalahh Uzumaki Naruto "

degg

" Uzumaki " tanya karin kembali

" iya , kenapa ? "

" mmhh , tidak. Kenapa kalian menjauhinya , bukankah dia juga membantu mengalahkan madara dan obito "

" karena dia itu monster , dan hanya senjata perang bagi kami , dan kini ia sudah tak ada gunanya lagi, jadi untuk apa peduli padanya " jawab sakura sinis

' dia Uzumaki , dia bukan monster , dia hanya di jadikan wadah buji , dia pahlawan shinobi , dia telah menciptakan perdamaian , bahkan dia rela mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya , Kenapa orang begitu kejam padanya ' batin karin

.

.

**flash back end**

.

.

.

.

" mulai saat itu aku selalu mengintipmu kemanapun kau pergi , dan akhirnya aku bisa berbicara padamu di atas patung hokage itu "

" jadi aku hanya di jadikan senjata oleh mereka "

" begitulah , oh iya naruto-kun kenapa kau kau menghalangi sasuke saat dia hendak membunuh madara "

" itu karena "

**flash back**

Madara yang kini menjadi Jinjuricky jubi mulai menjalankan rencana Mugen Tsukyomi nya . Naruto dan sasuke yang sempat sekarat kini mulai bangkit kembali , naruto mendapatkan kyubi yin dari ayahnya sehingga ia bisa hidup kembali , sementara sasuke mendapatkan bantuan penyembuhan dari dari karin dan tsunade . Kini mereka berdua menjadi harapan satu satu nya para aliansi shinobi . naruto pun langsung masuk ke mode biju sempurna ditambah energi kegelapan dari kyubi yin dan sage mode sempurna . Sementara Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan dan Susano'O sempurnanya . kemudian Naruto Membuat Rasensuriken Superbesar berwarna oren di tambahkan energi yin dan yang dan element meiton (kegelapan) dan cakra senjutsu , sasuke pun menambahkan Api hitam (Amaterasu) pada rasensuriken tersebut . sasuke pun mulai mengarahkan panah dari Susano'O ke arah Madara Shhuuutttt panah susano'O sasuke pun melesat ke arah madara

Madara yang mengetahui itu langsung mengarahkan cakra hitamnya membentuk tembok untuk melindunginya dari panah susano'O , panah susano'O sasuke pun dapat tertahan olen cakra hitam tersebut , namun tanpa di sadari oleh Madara Naruto sudah ada di belakang nya dengan Rasensuriken supernya ' bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasakan cakranya ' " Rasakan ini variasi Rasensuriken terbaruku " Futon : Senpu Okina Kura Shizen Kasai Madara yang tak mampu menghindar dari serangan naruto pun hanya terdiam , namun dari raut wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat besat

.

.

BBBBBLLLLLLAAAAARRRRRDDDDD

.

.

ldakan super yang di akibatkan Jutsu SSS rang milik naruto pun hingga radius berkilo kilo meter , mungkin setara dengan sebuah bom atom di tambah api hitam yang sangat besar melahap apa saja yang melewatinya

ledakan yang sangat besar itu pun sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit .

Kini hanya menimbulkan asap yang sangat pekat . Perlahan-lahan asap itu pun mulai hilang dan memperlihatkan sosok pria dengan jubah khas jinjuricki jubi yang tengah tergeletak dengan badan yang di penuhi kuka luka

" kau pikir jurus seperti itu bisa membunuhku hahh ! Aku adalah seorang jinjuricky jubi jadi aku memiliti tingkat regenerasi tubuh yang sangat cepat , hahahaha "

ucap madara yang kuni di sekujur tubuhnya sudah di penuhi luka dan bakaran , namun luka tersebut perlahan lahen mulai sembuh dan kembali seperti semula

" hahaha , kau lihat kan , serangan apapun yang kau lancarkan , tak akan mempan terhadapku " ucap madara sinis , kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula , bahkan luka besar yang tadi menganga di perutnya kini sudah kembali menutup.

" sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa , dengan ini tak ada orang atau jutsu yang bisa menghalangi rencanaku , hahahahah " ucap madara kembali dengan nada yang sangat sombongnya

kini madara mulai bangkit kembali perlahan lahan ia menggerakan tangannya , sekuat tenaga ia memcoba menggerakan tubuhnya namun hasilnya nihil , ia tetap tidak bisa bergerak , bahkan menggerakkan jarinya sekalipun .

" ap..apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku , kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak " ucap madara dengan nada terkejut

" hahaha , kau tau , RasenSuriken bukan jutsu yang di fungsikan sebagai alat peluka fisik namun jutsu ini ketika mengenaimu akan meledakan jarum jarum yang menghancurkan seluruh sel-mu " jelas naruto

" apa maksudmu " tanya Madara kembali

" yaaa , secara tidak langsung aku memotong seluruh urat syaraf mu , sehingga kau tidak dapat menggerakan tubuh mu , ke memang seorang jinjuricky yang memiliki tingkat regenerasi yang sangat cepat , namun hanya menyembuhkan luka luarnya saja , tidak untuk bagian dalam mu " jelas naruto kembali

" kurang ajar kau Naruto " perlahan lahan keseimbangan tubuh madara melemah , badannya yang tak bisa bergerak tak mampu menopang seluruh biju yang ada di

dalam tubuhnya mulai keluar , Naruto yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu ia langsung menarik cakra biju itu keluar dari tubuh Madara , sasuke pun membantu Naruto dengan Menarik badan naruto dengan Tangan susano'O nya . Seluruh biju sudah di keluarkan dari tubuh madara , dan Tubuh madara kini sudah Berubah seperti semula , jubah khas dan tanduknya kini sudah menghilang , tinggal menyisakan celana panjang hitamnya . Seluruh Biju yang keluar pun kini sudah berkumpul kembali di hadapan para kage yang lumayan jauh dari tempat naruto . Sasuke yang melihat tubuh tak berdaya dari madara , langsung mengarahkan Panah susano'O nya ke arah madara

sshhuutt

panah susano'O sasuke pun melesat ke arah madara , madara yang melihat panah itu hanya memejamkan matanya seakan menunggu ajal yang hendak menjemputnya

blaaarrr

madara yang masih memejamkan matanya pun kini menunggu kematiannya , namun tidak ada rasa sakit yang dia rasakan , mungkin karena syarapnya yang sudah terpotong

madara pun membuka matanya secara perlahan , hal yang pertama di lihatnya ialah seorang berjubah oren dengan cipratan api dan memiliki sembilan magatama di jubah bagian punggungnya . Kini orang itu tengah melindunginya dari panah susano'O sasuke

" Naruto , apa yang kau lakukan , kenapa kau melindunginya "

teriak sasuke sambil mengarahkan kembali panah susano'O nya ke arah madara shhuutt panah tersebut pun melesat kembali ke arah madara , namun panah tersebut kembali di tangkap oleh tangan cakra naruto

" hentikan sasuke , kau bisa membunuhnya " teriak naruho hal itu pun membuat sasuke geram , ia pun menutup mata sebelah kirinya tak lama berselang matanya pun mengeluarkan darah

" Amaterasu "

setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu , ia pun membuka matanya , api hitam pun langsung muncul di tempat madara , namun dengan cepat , naruto pun membawa madara pindah dari tempat itu . Para aliansi shinobi yang melihat tindakan naruto pun mulai kesal

" kenapa ia melindungi madara " ucap shinobi A

" apa dia akan berkhianat dengan kita " Ucap shinobi B

" dasar monster " ucap shinobi A kembali

" hentikanlah Sasuke , lagi pula Madara sudah tak berdaya , Ia kan mati beberapa saat lagi " ucap Tsunade yang tak jauh dari Sasuke

" Baiklah Hokage-sama "

" Lebih baik kita Rayakan kemenangan kita " Ucap Raikage

" YOOSSHHH " ucap seluruh aliansi shinobi Merekapun merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan Sorak sorai , Mereka lalu mengangkat Sasuke dan melemparkan ke atas kemudian menangkapnya kembali

" hidup Sasuke "

" hidup Sasuke "

" Kyaaa Sasuke-kun tampan "

itulah teriakan teriakan para aliansi shinobi dan para Kunoichi yang merayakan kemenangan mereka

**DI TEMPAT NARUTO DAN MADARA**

naruto kini menghampiri madara , ia masih dengan biju modenya . Kini ia pun menyandarkan Madara pada sebuah batu yang cukup besar

" Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku Naruto ? " tanya madara

" entahlah , tapi bukankah manusia mempunyai Kesempatan untuk hidup yang sama , jadi untuk apa aku membunuhmu " jawab naruto

" kau mengingatkan ku pada Izuna , adik ku "

" maksudmu ? "

" kau sama sepertinya , ia juga sangat menghargai hidup orang lain , hingga ia tak mementingkan hidupnya , dan ia rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk orang orang lain walaupun orang itu tak menghargai nya "

" kini aku tau , Jika apa yang ku lakukan selama ini salah Naruto , kini aku akan berbuat apa yang tidak pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku "

" maksudmu ? " tanya naruto

" Tolong satukan kedua telapak tanganku naruto " perintah madara

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan , Madara ? "

" aku hanya ingin membuat diriku berguna bagi orang lain di akhir hidup ku ini "

naruto pun menjalankan apa yang di perintahkan madara , iapun mengangkat tangan madara dan menyatuka Kedua telapak tangannya . Kemudian madara menutup matanya dan mengaktifkan rinnegan nya

**Gedo : Rinne tensei**

' jutsu ini ' batin naruto

kemudian dari tanah tak jauh dari tempat naruto dan madara keluat kepala iblis raksasa , kemudian kepala itu pun

membuka mulutnya , dan cahaya cahaya hijau pun keluar dari mulut kapala tersebut , cahaya cahaya tersebut pun mengelilingi para mayat aliansi yang sudah di kumpulkan oleh para ninja medis . Cahaya cahaya hijau tersebut pun masuk ke dalam tubuh para aliansi yang sudah mati

Hinata yang kini tengah menangis dan membaringkan kepala neji di atas pahanya pun terkejut saat ada cahaya hijau yang masuk ke dalam tubuh neji , tak lama berselang neji pun membuka matanya

" Hinata-sama "

" nii-san " hinata pun langsung memeluk neji semua para shinobi yang mati pun kini hidup kembali naruto yang melihat aksi madara pun kini tersenyum senang

" naruto , kini aku akan memberi hadiah untuk mu "

" hadiah ? Maksudmu ? "

" arahkan lah tanganku ke dadamu " naruto pun mengarahkan tangan madara ke dadanya , dari tangan madara pun keluar cakra berwarna biru yang kini meresap ke badan naruto , seketika pun badan naruto mulai tak seimbang

" ap..apa yang kau lakukan padaku ? "

" aku telah memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu , tubuhmu hanya perlu beradaptasi sebentar dan dengan darah uzumaki yang kau miliki aku yakin tubuhmu dapat dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan kekuatan tersebut " tubuh naruto yang tadinya tak seimbang kini sudah dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kekuatan yang di berikan madara

" naruto... "

" i..iyaa "

" kau memang harus menghargai orang lain , tapi hargailah juga dirimu " setelah mengucapkan itu mata madara pun tertutup .

" arigato " ucap naruo

.

.

.

**DI TEMPAT PARA BIJU.**

**.**

.

para biju pun kini tengah berkumpul di depan para kage Edo tensei

" perang kini sudah usai , dan apa yang kaliam inginkan ? " tanya hashirama pada para biju

" aku ingin kembali pada jinjuricki ku , Garra " ucap Shukaku

" yo , aku juga ingin kembali pada master ku , killer Bee " ucap hachibi

" aku ingin kembali ke Naruto " ucap Kyubi Ying

" kami tidak lagi memiliki jinjuricki jadi kami ingin di segel di dalam tubuh kalian "Ucap shichibi

" ya , kami ingin di segel di dalam tubuh kalian " tambah Rokubi di ikuti anggukan oleh semua biju yang tersisa

" tapi kalian akan ikut mati bersama kami " ucap Minato

" tak masalah bagi kami , asalkan kami tak hidup di dunia ini lagi " ucap Sanbi

" baiklah , Aku akan menyegel kaliann ke dalam tubuh kami " ucap hashirama

" aku akan menyegel Nibi dan Sanbi pada Shodaime-sama , Yonbi pada nidaime-sama , gobi pada Sendaime-sama dan Rokubi dan Shichibi di dalam Tubuhku " Ucap Yondaime hokage

" baiklah kami siap " Ucap para Biju

Kemudian Minato pun menyegel para biju di dalam tubuh para hokage edo tensei , tak lama berselang tubuh para hokage ET pun menghilang , mungkin Orochimaru sudah melepas para ET nya .

.

.

.

**KEMBALI KE TEMPAT NARUTO**

.

.

naruto pun telah mengubur tubuh madara , dan kini iapun akan kembali ke tempat para aliansi shinobi yang tengeh berkumpul . Namun para aliansi shinobi dan Teman temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh , jijik terhadapnya

Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya ia pun semakin Memdekati para aliansi shinobi dan teman temannya , namun tatapan itu semakin membunuh

" Hey teman teman , kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu "

" Dasar Monster "

" penghianat "

" tak tau diri "

itulah ucapan ucapan para shinobi yang kini berada di hadapan naruto

" hey teman teman apa yang kalian katakan "

" apa dengan kau yang membunuh madara , kau aka kami sebut pahlawan"

" cihh , tidak akan "

" seharusnya Sasuke yang membunuhnya tadi "

" dasar penghianat , Monster "

" pergi kau ! "

setelah mencaci maki naruto , para aliansi shinobi pun meninggalkan area pertempuran atau akan pulang ke desa mereka masing masing dan meninggalkan naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya tak lama berselang muuncullah Kyubi ying di hadapan naruto

" hey gaki aku telah kembali , aku akan masuk ke rumahku dulu , hehee " setelah itu kyubi ying pun langsung masuk ke dalam perut naruto

" Hey gaki , kenapa kau tidak bilang jika setengahku ada di sini "

" aku tidak sudi Berbagi tempat dengannya " teriak kyubi yin dalam pikiran naruto

" tenanglah Kurama , kalian kan tinggal menyatukan diri kalian "

" ohh , baiklah gaki "

" ayo kita pulang gaki " teriak kurama kembali

' pulang kemana kurama , kurasa mulai saat ini kita akan menumpang ' batin naruto

" baiklah kurama "

.

.

**Flasback End**

.

.

.

.

" mulai saat itu aku selalu di jauhi oleh para penduduk dan teman temanku , mereka selalu mengatakan kalau aku ini seorang Penghianat , padahal aku tak tau penghianatan apa yang telah aku lakukan pada mereka , sehingga mereka memperlakukan ku seperti ini " ucap naruto sambil menitihkan air mata

karin yang melihat itupun tau bagaimana perasaan naruto saat ini , lalu ia pun membelai pipi naruto dan menghapus air mata nya

" kau bukan penghianat Naruto-kun , tetapi Kau lah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya , Mereka hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyadari itu semua , Mereka semua Pathetic "

ucap karin lalu karin pun memeluk erat naruto

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

NAH , udah tau kan kenapa naruto dianggap penghianat dan di jauhi oleh semua orang ,

aku perlu saran dan ide ide dari kalian , jadi review ya

review sebagai semangat buat ku

kalo reviewnya udah 200 aku akan update lagi

SEE YOU

.

**review**


	4. Chapter 4

PAIR UDAH KU TENTUIN YAITU **NARUKARIN** KARENA SESUAI DENGAN JUDUL YAN HASIL VOTTING JUGA PALING BANYAK MILIH** NARUKARIN**

**Balasan review**

Sugoii author-san  
raya mau nnya kekuatan apa yang di berikan madara  
oh ya untuk pairnya lebih cocok ama karin karna kalau sama hinata udah pasaran jadi lebih baik sama karin aja dan buat hinata sangat menyesal karna udah mengabaikan naruto ? **semuanya , dari sharingan , rinnegan , susano'o , pokoknya semua kekuatan yang ada pada madara lah , pastinya lah buat hinata nangis nangis**

pairnya narutoxkarin/narutoxharem aja  
buat semua orang menyesal karena telah menuduh naruto penghianat  
siapa yang akan menjadi musuh naruto? raja tengu? atau 5 desa besar ?** RAHASIA , lagian kan mudah di tebak**

teggarzlonginus

apa para aliansi tidak tahu jika para shinobi yang telah mati menjadi hidup karena naruto? apa 5 negara Elemental membenci naruto?  
apakah penduduk konoha nantinya menyesal?** Chapter depan akan terjawab**

Fujimori Taichi

... *Krik* *Krik* *Krik* #plakkk oke, saya akui fict ini bagus. Tapi jgn buat naruto dark. Buat aja semua aliansi menyesal. Trus pas ch1 itu naruto kan dipenjara, kok bisa jadi kaya gini? **alurnya di ubah , yang kemarin di hapus , baca ulang**

munawirucyiha

soal pairig naru x harem juga ok.. Hehehe..  
Buat para angota roki 12 dan para dan kg dari 5 desa benar2 di bunuh oleh naruto...  
Yoss lanjot.. Di tunggu kehancuran 5 desa sinobi..?** OKE BOSS**

CrimsonSatan

Dukung NaruHina! Rasanya agak aneh/jijik aja klo Naruto sama Karin -_- klo sama Shion sih masih mending

ditunggu update ? MAAF YA PAIRNYA UDAH KE TENTUIN YAITU** NARUKARIN**

Romi uzumaki

Yo lanjuuuut,,,  
pairnya naruto dan karin aja  
ayo naruto bangun kembali klan uzumaki dan dan buat takut 5 ndesa ok,,,, ? **OKE BOSS**

Uzumaki 21

:D :D hidup NHL.  
buat NaruHinaKarin aja. Ayolah please please please...? MAAF pairnya **NARUKARIN**

fadhiliaz

Pairnya narukarin aja,, yo dsini sakura menjijkkan,,, bunuh aja semua rokie 12,, tanpa terkecuali, buat merek sangat menderita, secara perlahan,,, jangan angsung dibunuh dulu, bua mereka merasakan penderitaan yg melebihi neraka,,, munculkan sifat iblis naruto, tapi klw didepan karin di bersifat sangat lembut,,,?** baca chapter ini akan lebih menjijikan lagi , hahaha**

maaf untuk yang lain , pertanyaannya akan terjawab dengan sendirinya jika ngikutin fanfic ini terus

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : THE LAST OF UZUMAki  
Genre : ADVENTURE , ROMAN**

**pair : NARUTO x KARIN  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Time skip**

Beberapa Minggu Kemudian Naruto dan karin kini tengah bersiap siapuntuk pergi ke mantan markas Akatsuki , di mana di sana terdapat tubuh kabutu yang masih terkena efek Izanami dari Itachi

" ayo kita pergi karin-chan "

" baik naruto-kun " naruto dan karin pun pergi menuju mantan markas akatsuki yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari desa UZU

Tak lama berselang Naruto dan Karin pun sudah sampai di depan Markas Akatsuki . Di bagian depan tempat tersebut terdapat bekas tulang belulang yang seakan menjadi gerbang markas tersebut

" apa kau merasakan cakranya karin-chan " tanya naruto

" iya naruto-kun , aku merasakannya "

" baiklah , Ayo kita masuk "

Naruto dan karin pun masuk ke dalam Markas tersebut . Terdapat banyak bekas reruntuhan yang mungkin hasil pertarungan antara Itachi dan Sasuke VS Kabuto . Naruto dan Karin pun sudah sampai pada bagian ujung markas tersebut . Di hadapan Naruto kini terdapat seorang Berambut perak dengan Warna kulit berwarna putih dan memakai celana hitam , dan di bagian perutnya terdapat ular yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya . Orang itu kini tengah menunduh pada posisi berdiri , sementara ular yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya kini tampak tergeletak tak berdaya . Naruto yang melihat itu semua hanya menyeringai.

" aku tidak menyangka dia bisa bertahan hingga saat ini , tanpa makanan dan udara yang cukup di tempat seperti ini"

" mungkin efek cakra Senjutsu yang terus mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya , yang dapat memperbaiki organ organ vitalnya " jelas karin

" aku tidak menyangka seorang Yakushi kabuto akan menjadi shinobi yang sangat berbahaya seperti ini "

" jadi , apakah kau akan elakukan rencanamu awalmu naruto-kun ?"

" tidak "

" lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

" Jutsu Edo Tensei merupakan jutsu yang sangat di takuti pada perang dunia shinobi 4 , hal itu membuatku sangat tertarik dengan jutsu ini "

" apa maksudmu Naruto-kun ? "

" dengan kemampuan Ningendo dari Rinnegan aku bisa mengambil segala informasi tentang jutsu itu dari dirinya "

" tapi itu akan membunuhnya Naruto-kun "

" Kau benar , Aku akan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai Kelinci percobaan jutsu Edo Tensei ku , lagi pula ia memiliki banyak pion , dan kau tau kan jika jutsu Edo Tensei membutuhkan sampel DNA untuk membangkitkan seseorang "

" jadi maksudmu ? "

" aku akan menjadi seorang pengendali , dari seorang pengendali Edo Tensei "

" kau sangat mengerikan Naruto-kun , Tapi aku suka , kalau begitu lakukanlah " Naruto pun maju berapa langkah dan untuk mendekati kabuto , ia pun mulai berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan cakra ke matanya untuk mengaktifkan Rinnegan nya , mata biru langitnya pun berputar dan membentu mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air . Ia pun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala kabuto dan memjamkan matanya , terlihat bahwa dia sekarang sedang mengambil seluruh informasi dari otak kabuto , beberapa menit kemudian ia pun membuka matanya dan mengangkat telapak tangannya dari kepala kabutu dan saat itu pula lah jiwa kabuto tertarik . Tubuh kabuto pun langsung ambruk karena sudah tak bernyawa .

" Aku menyukai Mata ini "

" baiklah naruto-kun , apa yang kau dapat ? "

" sesuatu yang sangat menarik " ucap naruto di ikuti seringai yang terpampang di bibirnya kemudian naruto pun membuka gulungan yang ada di punggungnya dan meletakan mayat kabuto di atas gulungan tersebut dan merapal segel

**" Fuin "**

tubuh kabutu pun

seketika msuk ke dalam gulungan tersebut

" Kita sudah mendapatkan semuanya , jadi Ayo kita pulang Karin-chan "

" baik naruto-kun " Naruto dan karin pun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke Desa UZU kembali .

.

.

.

.

SEMENTARA DI KONOHA

.

.

.

seorang wanita cantik berdada besar memiliki rambut pirang dan memakai baju hijau aka Tsunade kini tengah berada di sebuah bangunan atau apartemen yang kini sudah menjadi abu , ia pun menyusuri sudut dami sudut abu dari bangunan tersebut , ia pun agak terkejut saat ia menemukan beberapa kertas peledak yang sudah hancur , ini pertanda bahwa naruto lah yang meledakan apartemennya

" Dia telah Merencanakannya " ucap orang tersebut sambil meremas bekas kertas tersebut

" Aku akan menemukanmu Naruto " ucap orang tersebut sekali lagi

.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT LAIN

.

.

tiga orang ninja atau lebih tepatnya dua orang pria yang satu berbadan gemuk dan satunya lagi memiliki gaya rambut di ikat seperti nanas dan seorang wanita berambut pirang dan rambut di ikat ponytail dan kucir kuda . Mereka adalah Ino , shikamaru , dan Choji

" aku tidak menyangka Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak dari Yondaime hokage dan Red Death Habenaro akan mengalami hal seperti ini " ucap Ino

" iya kau benar Ino , aku tidak menyangka ia akan jadi seperti ini , padahalkan dia seorang yang sangat loyal pada konoha " sahut chozi

"sudahlah kalian jangan membahas Naruto lagi , lagi pula dia itu sangat merepotkan " ucap shikamaru menunjukan muka malasnya

.

.

.

.

DI GEDUNG HOKAGE

.

.

kini di gedung hokage tepatnya di ruangan hakage terdapat seorang pemuda , tepatnya bunshin seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dan begaya ala pantat ayam yang kini tengah serius mengerjakan dokumen dokumen yang ada di mejanaya . Sementara Orang yang asli kini tengah duduk di sebuah Sofa berwarna coklat , dan terdapat Gadis berambut pink yang duduk dengan posisi menyilang di pangkuannya , tangan gadis tersebut kini melingkar di leher pemuda tersebut . Dapat di lihat bahwa kini mereka tengah saling memanjakan satu sama lain

Tok...tok..tok...

suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitas yang si lakukan kedua insan tersebut , sakura pun langsung turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah acak acakan akibat ulah pemuda raven tersebut . Sasuke pun lansung menghilangkan bunshinnya dan di gantikan olehnya

" Masuk "

ucap Sasuke pinti ruangan tersebur pun perlahan terbuka dan masuklah sang godaime hokage aka Tsunade Senju

Tsunade pun langsung duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapan sasuke

" ada apa Tsunade-san ? "

" aku meminta izin untuk meninghalkan desa ini "

" apa maksud anda ? " tanya sasuke kembali

" aku ingin berkelana kembali seperti yang ku lakukan dulu , lagi pula tugasku kan sudah selesai dan sudah di gantikan olehMu "

" baiklah Tsunade-san Aku mengijinkanmu , Apakah kau membawa seorang rekan " " Mungkin Shizune "

" jika shizune pergi bersama anda , maka jabatannya sebagai kepala Rumah sakit akan di gantikan oleh Sakura , apakah anda setuju ? "

" terserah padamu , yang penting kau mengizinkanKu

" " bailah Tsunade-San " kemudian Sasuke memberi tsunade sebuah kertas

" apa ini ? "

" berikan pada penjaga gerbang sebagai bukti jika aku telah mengizinkan anda meninggalkan desa "

" ohh , baiklah "

tsunade pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sementara sasuke langsung menghambiri Sakura Yang berdiri tak jauh Darinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura

" Mulai sekarang , Kau ketua dari Rumah sakit konoha Hime "

" benarkah Sasuke-kun "

" hn "

sakura pun langsung memeluk sasuke erat " Arigato , Sasuke-kun "

Sasuke pun langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga berbaring di atas sofa dan sasuke langsung menimpa Sakura . Mereka pun langsung melakukan hal yang sampat tertunda tadi .

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade dan Shizune kini tengah bersiap untuk berkelana atau mengelilingi dunia kembali . Tujuan mereka kali ini untyk menemukan jejak sang Uzumaki aka Uzumaki naruto . Kini mereka pun sudah siap untuk berangkat . Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya di ikuti Shizune yang ada di belakangnya . Mereka pun berjalan melintasi jalan pusat konoha yang langsung terhubung dengan gerbang utara untuk keluar dari desa . Tak bersalang lama , mereka pun sudahh sampai di depan gerbang tersebut . Di gerbang tersebut terdapat dua penjaga gerbang yang mendata para penduduk atau ninja yang ingin meninggalkan atau mesuk ke dalam desa . Mereka ialah Izumo dan kotetsu

anda mau pergi ke mana tsunade-sama ? " tanya kotetsu

" aku ingin meninggalkan desa ini " jawab tsunade santai

" apaa! , anda akan meninggalkan desa ini sama seperti si Uzumaki itu " tanya kotetsu kaget

" Tidak , aku sudah meminta izin pada hokage kalian , aku hanya ingin mencari angin " jelas tsunade

sambil menyerahkan kertas yang tadi di berikan Sasuke , sementara Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya mabggut manggut

" baiklah tsunade-sama kami sudah mendata anda , kapanpun anda akan kembali kami akan selalu menunggu "

" Hn " Tsunade dan Shizune pun langsung meninggalkan konoha .

.

.

.

.

.

**Time skip**

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu , kini naruto sudah mengetahui cara kerja dan melakukan jutsu edo tensei , Edo tensei merupakan jutsu terlarang karena jutsu ini membangkitkan orang orang yang sudah mati . Naruto pun harus memenuhi beberapa syarat yang harus ia penuhi untuk melakukan Jutsu ini , diantaranya DNA orang yang akan di bangkitkan , Tubuh orang hidup yang di gunakan sebagai wadah roh orang yang akan di bangkitkan , dan kertas mantra yang di gunakan sebagai alat pengendali orang yang di Edo tensei tersebut . Naruto pun kini sudah mempersiapkan itu semua , dari DNA kabuto , Tubuh orang persembahan yang ia dapat dari berburu para missing-nin , dan kertas mantra . Ia pin mendudukan korban persembahan tersebut dan mengikatnya , kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah dan membuka sebuah gulungan . Lalu ia mengoleskan DNA tersebut pada gulungan yang ia buka tadi . Tiba tiba dari gulungan tersebut keluar simbol simbol yang mengelilingi konban persembahan .

perlahan debu debu menyelimuti tubuh korban dan mulai membentu tubuh Kabuto , orang tersebut pun berteriak , mungkin karena tubuhnya akan di ambil alih olah roh lain yang ingin menempati tubuh tersebut , Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai , Tidak sia-sia kerja kerasnya selama ini , dari melakukan penelitian yang membuat otak kecilnya seakan mau pecah . Tubuh tadi pun kini sudah sepenuhnya menjadi kabuto . Naruto pun maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekati tubuh Edo tensei kabuto tersebut . Ia pun menanapkan kertas mantra untuk mengendalikan Kabuto ET , Roh kabuto pun kini sudah sepenuhnya mengambil alih tubuh korban tersebut . Perlahan lahan ia membuka matanya , dan tampaklah mala hitam dengan pupil berwarna kuning dan garis vertikal berwarna hitam khas mata ular

" Aku masih hidup " gumam Kabuto mengetahui jika dirinya masih hidup ia pun langsung menyeringai

" aku tak menyangka kini aku sudah Lepas dari Efek Izanami Itachi , fufufufu " kabuto pun masih tersenyum dengan seringai ularnya .

" Aku ingin melihat seberapa banyak pasukan Edo tensei Mu " ucap Naruto kabuto yang mendengar bahwa ada orang di belakang nya pun langsung membalikan badannya , Ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati pemuda yang sangat di kenalinya

" Naruto "

" Hn "

" mau apa kau ? "

" aku tidak perlu menyebutkan ulang kata kataku barusan kan "

" cih , aku tidak mau di perintah oleh bocah lemah sepertimu " dengus Kabuto

" aku akan memaksamu kalau begitu "

" fufufufu , ka terlalu sombong Naruto " setelah mengucapkan itu , Kabuto pun langsung berlari ke arah naruto , dan Ular yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya pun langsung memanjang hendak menggigit leher naruto , namun beberapa centi sebelum Ular itu menggigit naruto , Naruto pun Mengangkat Tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Kabuto .

dengan seketika pun tubuh kabuto tak bisa bergerak seakan tubuhnya beku .

" ap..apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku "

" kau adalah bonekaku mulai saat ini , jadi patuhilah perintah tuanMu " ucap naruto " Apa maksudmu ? "

takmenjawap pertanyaan kabuto ,

naruto malah mengambil kunai yang ada di sakunya , ia langsung melempar kunai itu ke arah tangan Kabuto , dengan seketika tangan kabuto pun langsung putus , namun tangan yang putus tadi menhadi debu debu dan membentuk tangan baru pada tubuh kabuto , Kabuto yang melihat itu pun seakan tak percaya .

" Edo tensei "

" Hm "

" ba..bagai mana kau melakukannya "

" kau juga sudah tau caranya kan , jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi bukan "

" ini mustahil " gumam Kabuto

" jadi kau mau melakukan hal yang ku minta tadi "

" Kurasa aku tak bisa "

" Ayo lah kabuto , kau tak ingin aku kembalikan ke neraka bukan , lagi pula dengan aku menghidupkanmu , kau bisa melakukan penelitianmu yang sempat tertunda bukan "

" bukan begitu masalahnya Naruto , pengguna edo tensei buka hanya aku bukan , masih ada orochimaru yang bisa melakukan tekhnik itu "

"jadi , apa masalahnya ? "

" Kau tau kan , pada saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 , aku membangkitkan ratusan ninja yang sudah mati , dan itachi berhasil menghentikanku melepas edo tensei tersebut , walaupun edo tensei tersebut terlepan namun DNA orang yang di bangkitkan masih berada pada wadah ET tersebut , dan mungkin Orochimari telah mengambil semua DNA tersebut dan menjadikan orang yang memiliki DNA tersebut sebagai Kuchiyoshe Edo tenseinya "

" Orochimaru mungkin mengambil Beberapa DNA orang yang kau bangkitkan , namun aku yakin tidak semuanya "

" Baiklah aku akan melakukannya " kabuto pun langsung maju beberapa langkah dan menyatuka kedua telapak tangannya

**Kuchiyoshe : Edo Tensei**

kemudian dari tanah muncul puluhan peti peti mayat dan peti peti tersebut pun terbuka dan menampakan tubuh tubuh ninja yang sudah mati

" Aku tak menyangka , Aku masih bisa membangkitkan orang sebanyak ini "

" mungkin Orochimaru tak menyadari dan mengetahui Rahasia Jutsu Ini "

" Pertama tama mantan angguta akatsuki , Itachi , Sasori , Deidara , Kakuzu , dan nagato , mantan Jinjuricku Nibi yugito , sanbi Yagura , yonbi

no roshi , Gobi Han , Rokubi Utakata Nanabi Fuu , kemudian mantan Kage : nidaime Tsuchikage , Sendaime Raikage , Yondaime Kazekage , dan Bakuton no Gari , si iblis Zabuza , Hyoton no Haku , Hanzo sang salamander , Nenek Chiyo , kimimaro , Tujuh ninja pengguna pedang dan juga dari konoha : Asuma Sarutobi , Dan , Hyoga Hizashi , dan sejumlah orang lain yang mempunyai kemampuan sepesial . Mnakjubkan Bukan " ucap Kabut dengan seringai di wajahnya

" baiklah , Mulai sekarang kau Rekanku , lebih tepatnya budakKu "

" tak masalah bagiku , yang penting aku bisa melanjutkan penelitianku "

" Biklah , Ayo Pergi "

" Baiklah "

Naruto dan Kabuto pun pergi dari tempat atau lebih tepatnya Lab naruto selama melakukan penelitian . Tak berselang lama mereka pun sudah sampai pada rumah naruto .

" Kabuto , Apakah aku harus membuatkanmu sebuah tempat untukmu Bereksperimen ? "

" Tak perlu Naruto-sama , setelah ini aku akan pergi dan mengelilingi dunia kembali untuk mencari mayat mayat shinobi yang legendaris "

" Terserah padamu , tapi tiba saatnya aku memanggilMu , Kau harus ada di hadapanku , Atau aku memanggimu secara paksa "

" Baik Naruto-sama " Kabuto pun langsung menghadap berlawanan arah dari naruto dan menyatuka kedua telapak tangannya

**Kuchiyoshe : Edo Tensei**

dari tanah pun langsung keluar sebuah peti , perlahan lahan peti tersebut pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemuda berambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya . Kabuto pun maju beberapa langkah dan menancapkan kertas mantra pada orang tersebut , dan orang tersebut pun kini sudah sadar , ia pun membuka matanya

" Kenapa kau membangkitkanku lagi

Kabuto , dan kenapa di hadapanku ada si bocah kyubi itu , apa dia ingin ku ledakkan " ucap orang tersebut atau Deidara sambil bersungut sungut dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto

" Tenanglah deidara Dia sekarang adalah Tuan kita , dan cepatlah buatkan aku burung dari tanah liatMu , karna aku ingin mengelilingi dunia kembali " ucap kabuto

" Huhh , baiklah " deidara pun langsung membuat burung yang di perintahkan Kabuto , Ia dan Kabuto pun langsung menaiki Burung tersebut

" Kami berangkat Naruto-Sama " Ucap kabuto

Kabuto dan deidara pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto . Naruto pun langsung memasuki Rumahnya . Ia pun mendapati Karin yang sedang memasak di dapur penampilan karin yang kini memakai alat masak yang terlihat kebesaran , hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri . Naruto pun berjalan ke arah karin . Naruto pun kini sudah berada di belakang Karin

" Tadaima " ucapnaruto tepat di telinga karin , Nada yang di keluarkan naruto terdengar sangt seksi Namun bukan Respon baik yang di dapatkan Naruto

melainkan pukulan yang tepat bersarang di pipi naruto , yang di lakukan oleh karin menggunakan alat penggorengannya

" siapa yang mengajariMu seperti Itu hah! ? " bentak karin pada Naruto

" Kata Ero-sennin , Begitulah caranya menggoda wanita " Jawab naruto polos sambil mengelus elus pipinya yang mendapat pukulan dari karin

" jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku "

" baik karin-chan "

" dan satu lagi , jangan tiru sifat Mesum gurumu Itu , Kau mengerti " bentak karin sekali lagi

" baik karin-chan "

" sudah pergi sana " Naruto pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih memasak . setelah Naruto pergi , Muka karin pun memerah padam bahkan melebihi kepiting yang sedang di masaknya

' Naruto-kun menggodaku ' Ucap karin dalam hari ' kkyyaaaa'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

SEE YOU

REVIEW JIKA ADA SARAN

FOLLOW JIKA PENGEN TAU PERKEMBANGAN FANFIC INI

FAVURITE JIKA SUKA SAMA FANFIC INI

.

.

SEE YOU

**review**


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf updatenya lama . coz REVIEW nya sikit sih jadi nunggu agak banyak dulu , hehehehe (nyengir kuda)

Author-san sip  
apakah madara di ET dan menceritakan sejarah Clan Uzumaki pada masa madara hidup ?** madara gak di bangkitin , karena kan jiwanya di segel ama NERUTO**

Taufan no Taifuu

adegan romance kapan thor ? Nice story, lanjutkan ? **Chapter depan ada , tapi NARUHINA**

Romi uzumaki

Oya 1 lagi bos,  
ap ke 5 desa tau kalu naruto punya seringan dan rinnegan,,,?** GAK TAU**

hehehehe...mantep...ah ia...ini saran saya...sakura sasuke jangan di bunuh...tanamkan Fuin Permanen agar mereka berdua mandul...itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada di bunuh...hahaha...tidak mempunyai keturunan sangat menyakitkan bukan...hehehe...? **hahahaha , tapi nanti aku bingung ngasi nama jurusnya . fufufuf**

yudhabooyz

Ada lemon ngak?  
Lanjutkan karyamu,,?** aku masih anak SMA kelas dua dan umurku baru 16 tahun , jadi takut kalu ngasi yang begituan , heheheh .**

Uzumaki 21

buat para hokage bangkit ya.  
Truz Tsunade & Shizune beraliansi dengan Naruto.  
Aku sih pengennya Naruto menceritakan masa lalunya yang dihianati para aliansi Shinobi pada para ET, shingga para ET loyal dan mw mmbantu Naruto sesuka hati.?**akan aku pikirkan , makasih sarannya**

munawirucyiha

arthur jangan lupa buat para kg desa konoha kushina, rin, obito, kakashi, jiraya dan madara di bangkitin ama naruto ya.. Buat mereka sangat2 kecewa pada aliensi sinibo karena telah menghiyanati naruto.. Dan mereka berfikir buat ngehancurin aliensi, dengan hati dan keinginan mereka sendiri tampa di kendalikan..!  
Lanjot kalo bisa updeta yg cepat..  
Penasaran.. Hehe ? **AKAN AKU PIKIRI , MAKASIH SARANNYA**

**SEGITU AJA YANG BISA AKU BALES YA , KALAU BELUM KE JAWAB , MAAF**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : THE LAST OF UZUMAki  
Genre : ADVENTURE , ROMAN**

**pair : NARUTO x KARIN** ,_ SLIGH_ **NARUHINA & NARUSHION.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

**TIME SKIP**

Satu tahun delapan bulan telah berlalu , waktu yang cukup lama tersebut di habiskan Naruto dan Karin untuk berlatih . Banyak perubahan yang terjadi di antara mereka terutama penampilan dan ciri ciri fisik mereka . Naruto kini memakan baju berwarna oren , celana hitam polos dan mamakai jubah berwarna putih yang memiliki corak api berwarna Oren . Rambutnya kini memanjang hingga ke lehernya dan poninya kini sudah hampir menutupi matanya , bagian ujung rambutnya berwarna merah karena cakra kyubi yang kian kental mengalir di tubuhnya . Sifat konyolnya kini sudah hilang dan di gantikan wajah tampan dan penuh kharisma , membuat wanita manapun tergoda , kulitnya memutih karena suhu udara di desa UZU yang dingin , garis di pipinya masih terlihat dan menambah kesan imut terhadap wajahnya

Sementara karin masih menjaga panjang rambutnya , memakai baju jaring jaring , celana hitam pendek di atas paha dan di balut jubah berwarna lavender hingga lututnya (bayangin pakaiannya anko) Kini ia bisa menguasai rantai cakra dan mengendalikannya sesuai pikirannya , kemampuan Sensor dan medicnya juga berkembang pesat akibat latihan kerasnya . Naruto kini tengah mempersiapkan peralatanninjanya dan menyegelnya di dalam sebuah gulungan

" kau mau kemana Naruto-kun " tanya Karin

" aku akan kenegeri Iblis "

" Mau apa ? "

" berburu Iblis Moryu "

" Menarik , boleh aku ikut "

" tidak boleh , kau harus tetap di sini "

" kenapa ? " tanya karin sambil menggembungkan pipinya

" yang aku buru saat ini bukan missing-nin tetapi Iblis , aku tak mau kau terluka "

" baiklah , tapi kau harus kembali , jangan mati di tangan iblis itu tugasmu ubmntuk membangun klan Uzumaki belum selesai , Kau mengerti "

" Hu'um " angguk Naruto

Naruto pun mencium Pipi karin singkat dan dan langsung hilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning . Muka karin pun langsung memerah " dasar mesum " karin pun masuk ke rumahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

DI KONOHA

.

.

seorang gadis cantik berambut Indigo kini tengah menatap kosong bayangannya di cermin , Matanya terlihat sembab dan Merah . Dapat di simpulkan bahwa gadis ini habis menangis semalaman penuh . Tangannya kini tengah menggenggam sebuah kalung dengann kristal berwarna lavender yang di berikan Laki laki yang pernah mengungkapkan perasaanya padanya , lelaki yang menjadi alasan untuknya untuk tetap hidup , lelaki yang menjadi penyemangatnya , inspirasinya dan lelaki yang memiliki senyuman secerah mentari dan menyelamatkan hidupnya .

" Naruto-kun "

gumam gadis itu dengan suara lirih

' jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotorMu itu '

kata kata pahit yang pernah ia ucapkan pada lelaki itu terus berputar putar di otaknya yang membuat air matanya kembli tumpah

" bodohhh , bodohh "

maki gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri

Ia memang bodoh bahkan sangat bodoh . Ia seperti petani yang menanam tanaman yang sangat subur dan berbuah banyak , namun ketika waktunya memanes petani itu malah menebang tumbuhan tersebut , seperti itulah dirinya , ia telah mengharapkan lelaki itu dari awal saat mereka bertemu Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Lelaki tersebut , Namun saat lelaki itu datang padanya Ia malah membuangnya . Kinia ia menyesali semuanya yang telah terjadi . Jika ia bisa memundurkan waktu , mungkin ia akan memundurkan waktu tersebut hingga saat di mana Lelaki tersebut datang ke padanya . Namun apa faktanya Nasi sudah menjadi bubur . Kini ia hanya bisa menyesali kesalahannya .

Kiba , orang yang ia pilih dan ia harapkan dapat membahagiakannya malah menumpahkan air mata kesedihan dari pelupuk matanya . Pasalnya setelah kiba di angkat sebagai ketua klan inuzuka , sifa kiba berubah drastis , kini ia menjadi sosok yang egois , dingin , ambisius dan haus akan kekuasaan . Kini ia tak peduli lagi pada hinata karena banyak wanita cantik yang saat ini mengelilinginya .

' aku membencimu '

' jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu '

' apa ini , kau mau merayuku dengan barang murahan ini '

ucapan ucapan pahit itu terus menghantuinya . Yang ia harapkan kini hanya bisa bertemu Naruto dan meminta maaf ata segala kesalahannya dan memulainya dari awal . Masalahnya ? Apakan Naruto mau memaafkannya ? Apakah Naruto kini masih mengenalnya ? Dan apakah naruto masih hidup ? Di karenakan harga kepala naruto yang sangat mahal , pasti membuat semua hunter-nin memburunya . egois memang jika ia mengharapkan lelaki yang pernah di buangnya kembali padanya

namun apa boleh buat , hanya itu satu satunya hal yang ia harapkan saat ini Tok tok tok suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya . ia pun langsung berdiri dan mengambil benerapa tisu dan mengelap airmatanya . Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu . Ternyata neji lah yang mengetuk pintu tersebut

" kau menangis lagi hinata-sama "

" aku tidak menangis Neji nii-san " sangkal hinata

" kau tak pandai berbohong hinata-sama , persiapkanlah dirimu karena kita mendapat panggilan dari hokage "

" baiklah nii-san " hinata pun langsung menutup kamarnya kembali , namun di tahan sebentar oleh neji dengan kakinya

" Kau pasti akan mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dari uzumaki itu hinata-sama " ucap neji neji pun langsung pergi sementara hinata masih meresapi ucapan kakaknya tersebut . Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya

" kau salah nii-san , tak ada Lelaki lain yang akan menggantikan Naruto di hatiku "

ucap hinata lirih

.

.

.

kIni semua ninja yang di panggil hokage telah berkumpul di di kantor hokage . Mereka ialah para Rokie 12 yaitu Shikamaru , Choji , Ino , Neji , Hinata , Rock lee , tenten , dan Sakura

" Ada apa hokage sama memanggil kami " tanya shikamaru

" kalian akan ku berikan misi untuk pergi ke negeri iblis , guna mengawal Miko negeri tersebut untuk menyegel Iblis Moryu " ucap sasuke sebagai hokage

" iblis Moryu ? " tanya Neji

" Ya , Jika iblis moryu di bangkitkan , maka ia akan membangkitkan pasukan hantu yang tidak bisa mati dalam peperangan , karena pasukan tersebut terbuat dari batu , dan pastinya akan menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia ini " jelas Sasuke

" baik hokage sama "

" aku menunjuk Shikamaru sebagai ketua di tim ini , karena ia ahli dalam strategi "

" baik "

para ninja yang di tugaskan untuk mengawal miko tersebut pun pergi menjalankan misinya .

.

.

.

.

.

Di Tempat Naruto Naruto kini sudah berada di sebuah gerbang besar . Ia berjalan santai melewati dua penjaga yang sudah berada dalam genjutsunya . Memang kini ia sudah bisa menguasai Sharingan dan Rinnegan yang ia dapat dari pemberian Madara , bahkan ia sangat ahli dalah hal genjutsu . Ia terus menyusuri desa tersebut . Hingga mencapai sebuah banggunan yang cukup megah . Ia tersenyum , dan memasuki Ruangan tersebut dan . Senyuman kini makin mengembang di bibirnya saat mendapati seorang gadis

Cantik , Berambut pirang pucat dan memakai mahkota . Ia pun mendekati gadis tersebut , Namun para pengawal yang berada di sekeliling gadis tersebut langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari ke arah naruto , karena mereka menganggap naruto sebagai ancaman , Namun gerakan mereka terhenti dan menunduk seketika saat melihat mata naruto yang berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang kini tengah berputar . Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya hingga kini Ia berada di depan gadis tersebut yang tampak tengah bersemedi .

" Kau Miko negeri Iblis ini ? " tanya naruto Gadis tersebut pun terkejut saat mendengar suara yang asing di telinganya . Ia pun langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Pemuda yang kini tengah berjongkoh menggunakan sebelah lututnya sebagai tumpuannya

" kau Miko di negeri iblis Ini ? " tanya Naruto sekali lagi

" Siapa dan mau apa kau datang kemari ? Tanya shion agak gemetaran

" kau belum menjawab pertanyaanKu "

" iya , Aku Shion , miko negeri ini "

" ohh baiklah "

" kau belum menjawab pertanyaanKu " ucap shion " aku Uzumaki Naruto , Aku akam membawamu ke tempat penyegelan Iblis moryu , jadi ikutlah bersamaKu "

" maaf aku tak bisa , karena aku sudah menyewa para ninja yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat , tidak sepertiMu "

" Aku akan memaksamu " dengan secepat kilat Naruto langsung menggendong Shion dengan gaya Bridalstyle yang membuat Shion terkejut

" Kkyyaaaa , Apa yang kau lakukan " teriak shion sambil memukul dada naruto , Namun Naruto tak mengubris shion ssplashh Mereka berdua hilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning . Dan muncul kembali di atas sebuah bukit

" Tunjukan di mana letak penyegelan iblis moryu " ucap naruto sambil mencabut kunai cabang tiganya setelah menurunkan shion , Ia sengaja menaruh kunai tersebut di situ , Karena Cukup beresiko pula menculik seorang Putri tanpa persiapan .

" Apa kau yakin bisa mengantarkanku ke sana ? "

" tentu , lagi pula aku tak mau dunia ini di hancurkan oleh iblis itu "

" kau keras kepala , baru saja aku mendapatkan penglihatan baru , dalam penglihatan itu aku meramalkan bahwa kau mati di tangan iblis moryu "

" aku tak percaya Ramalan bodohMu itu "

" baiklah jika kau mamaksaku , Antarkan aku ke sebuah gunung berapi yang berada gi ujung perbatasan Desa in di sanna aku akan menyegel iblis Itu , namun kini ada seseorang bernama Yomi yang berusaha membangkitkan iblis Itu ia memiliki tiga anak buah bernama Gitai , Setsuna , dan Shizuku mereka ninja yang memiliki kemampuan khusus , jadi jangan biarkan mereka menangkapku "

" baiklah cerewat " Naruto pun langsung menggendong shion di punggungnya . Ia pun mulai melompati dahan pohon menuju tempat penyegelan iblis moryu .

.

.

.

.

.

Di TEMPAT LAIN

.

.

Para rokie 12 yang di tugaskan mengawal Shion pun sudah sampai di negeri iblis , Mereka pun bingung saat mendapati semua penjaga yang terdiam dalam posisi menunduk

Neji pun mendekati salah satu penjaga tersebut dan memegang pundak penjaga tersebut

" Mereka dalam pengaruh genjutsu " ucap naji

" siapa yang melakukan ini semua , Tidak mungkin ninja biasa bisa menggenjutsu seluruh penjaga di desa ini " Ucap shikamaru

" Jangan jangan orang itu mengincar Putri Shion " ucap Ino

Neji pun langsung merapal segel

**Genjutsu : Kai**

penjaga tersebut pun langsung sadar dari

" shion-sama " ucap penjaga tersebut yang bernama Taruho

" jelaskan semuanya pada kami " tanya shikamaru pada taruho " Tadi ada seseorang yang berhasil menerobos masuk kesini , kami semua pun berusaha menyerangnya namun seketika badan kami tak bisa bergerak " jelas taruho " bagai mana ciri ciri orang tersebut ? " tanya neji " orang tersebut berambut kuning ke merahan , memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan aksen api di bagian bawah jubahnya dengan Tiga pasang garis di pipinya berkulit putih ke coklatan " " berambut kuning , kutit putih ke coklatan , dan tiga pasang garis di pipinya , apakah mungkin orang tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto " Simpul Shikamaru Semua temannya yang mendengar ucapan shikamaru pun langsung terbelangak tak percaya , terutama Hinata . " Baiklah , ayo kita tangkap penghianat itu " Ucap sakura

" jika orang itu Naruto , Maka kita akan mendapatkan Buruan yang sangat menakjubkan untuk di serahkan ke Hokage " Ucap neji dengan seringai

" kau benar , pasti kita akan mendapatkan banyak uang dari misi ini , lagi pula aku saudah lama tidak meninju seseorang " Ucap rock lee

" Ayo pergi " Ucap shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan oleh semua rekannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Tempat Lain Naruto terus melompati dahan dahan pepohonan , entah kenapa Shion makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada naruto , mungkin karena rasa hangat dan bau jeruk yang memabukan yang keluar dari pemuda yang kini menggendongnya . Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda tersebut .

" Kita akan menginap dulu Shion , besok kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita " ucap naruto setelah mendarat di tanah , Ia pun langsung mendirikan tenda karena hari yang sudah menjelang malam .

" Kau Tidurlah , Aku akan berjaga " perintah naruto pada shion

" baiklah "

shion pun langsung masuk kedalam tenda , sementara naruto tetap berada di luar dan duduk di seduah batu yang cukup besar . Ia hanya memandang langit-langit yang di penuhi bintang bintang . Ia pun mengeluarka sebungkus makanan dari sakunya dan memakannya . Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan maju beberapa langkah . Kini ia berdiri menghadap ke arah desa iblis .

memandang desa yang penuh kedamaian membuatnya tersenyum simpul . Kini ia membayangkan bahwa ia bisa membangun desanya kembali yang telah runtuh karena keegoisan desa lain , Ia sangat geram pada desa yang telah menghancurkan desanya , ingin sekali ia meratakan desa tersebut . Tiba tiba sepasang tangan putih dan halus kini melingkar indah di pinggangnya . Ia cukup terkejut , namun ia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini , pasalnya karin sering memeluknya saat udara terasa dingin atau saat musim hujan .

" kenapa kau tidak tidur " tanya naruto

" dingin " jawab shion polos kini ia tahu bahwa wanita memang memerlukan sebuah kehangatan . Naruto pun melepas pagutan tangan shion di pinggangnya , lalu membalikan badannya dan melepas jubahnya lalu memakaikannya di tubuh shion . Muka shion memerah namun dapat tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam

" sekarang tidurlah , besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan "

" tapi kau juga harus tidur "

" baiklah " Neruto pun mengikuti Shion dan masuk ke dalam

tenda. keesokan harinya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang melewati tebing tebing yang sangat curam , membuat shion mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto . tiba tiba , di perjalanan mereka di cegat oleh tiga ninja yang merupakan anak buah dari

Yomi , mereka ialah kisana , Gitai , setsuna , dan Suzuku

" Kita sudah mendapatkan mangsa kita "

" kau benar setsuna "

" kau bilang mereka hanya tiga orang , kenapa kini empat orang " gerutu naruto naruto langsung mengambil kunai di sakunya dan melukai jarinya agar mengeluarkan darah . Tetes demi tetes darah pun turun dari jari naruto , setelah di rasanya cukup , naruto pun merapal segel

**" Chi Bunshin no Jutsu "**

darah tadi pun berubah menjadi naruto , tepatnya chi bunshin naruto

" kau lawan mereka berempat , kalau perlu habisi semua , sisakan mayatnya untuk Ku " perintah Naruto

" baik boss "

Naruto dan shion yang ada di gendongannya pun menghilang dalam kilatan cahsya kuning meninggalkan chi bunshinnya yang kini bertarung dengan anak buah Yomi . Naruto kini sudah sampai dekat dengan tempat penyegelan iblis Moryu . Namun ia cukup terkejut dengan banyaknya pasuke terbuat dari batu , matanya merah dan membawa pedang . Mereka kini tengah bergerak menuju tempat penyegelan iblis moryu .

" kita harus cepat Naruto , segel itu sudah Melemah "

" baiklah " naruto pun langsung melempar kunai cabang tiganya sejauh jauhnya . Lalu menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning , dan muncul kembali di depan sebuah gua yang di dalamnya tempat penyegelan iblis moryu .

" kau pergilah , dan segel iblis itu , Aku akan mengurus pasukan hantu ini "

" baiklah " shion pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gua tersebut . Sementara naruto memandang datar para pasukan hantu

" ku pikir hantu itu mengerikan "

perlahan lahan tubuh naruto mulai terangkat ke udara , setelah cukup tinggi , ia pun membentangkan tangannya ke bawah . mata birunya berputar dan membentuk mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air , Rinnegan . " Shinra Tensei " setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut , tiba tiba muncul tekanan gravitasi yang amat besar menghantam para pasuka hantu . Pasuke hantu yang terbuat dari batu tersebut kini sudah hancur , bahkan kini area tersebut sudah rata dengan tanah .

" ternyata sangat membosankan "

Narutu pun berjalan memasuki gua tersebut . Mata rinnegannya berputar dan menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe . Di dalam gua tersebut terdapat banyak jalan jalan kecil yang saling terhubung . Magma gunung tersebut pun mendidih seolah menambah kesan mengerikan pada tempat tersebut . Ia mempercepat larinya saat melihat makhluk besar berwarna ungu dan memiliki banyak tentakel yang melambai lambai . Tak jauh dari makhluk itu terlihat bahwa shion kini tengah tersungkur dengan raut wajah ketakutan .

" kini Aku akan menguasai dunia ! " teriak Yomi Naruto pun kini sudah sampai di depan shion dan berjongkok menghadap shion .

" kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Naruto

" ya , ya aku baik baik saja , tapi aku tak berhasil menyegelnya , maafkan aku " ucap shion dengan raut wajah sedih

" Tak apa , kita bisa menghentikannya " Naruto pun langsung menggendong shion ala bridal style dan melompat ke atas setinggi tingginya.

Tentakel tentakel iblis Moryu pun bergerak memanjang menuju naruto dan shion yang ada di ata . Merasa ada bahaya mata sharingan naruto pun berputar membentuk Rinnegan . Tentake tentakel tersebut pun dengan cepat menuju ke arah Naruto . Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah tentakel tersebut dan

**" Shinra Tensei "**

tekana gravitasi pun mendorong dan menghancurkan tentakel tentakel tersebut . Kemudian dari tangan naruto pun membentuk bola spiral berwarna hitam dengan cincin berwarna putih seperti cahaya yang mengitari bola tersebut .

" Shion , salurkan energi yang ada di dalam kalungMu ke dalam jutsuku "

" baik "

kalung berbentuk bulat yang di pakai shion pun memancarkan cahaya seperti pelangi dan energi tersebut masuk ke dalam bola spiral naruto , bola spiral tersebut pun bertambah besar . Naruto pun langsung menjatuhkan bola spiral tersebut ke arah iblis moryu .

**" Dai Rasenringu "**

setelah bola spiral tersebut menyentuh tubuh iblis moryu . Ledakan sangat besar pun langsung Bbbllllaaarrrrdddd

terdengar ke seluruh area tersebut , sementara Naruto yang menggendong Shion langsung menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning .

dan muncul kembali di tepi tebing yang cukup jauh dari area penyegelan . Naruto pun langsung menurunkan shion yang pingsan di bawah sebuah pohon . Ia pun berdiri kembali dan memandang gunung berapi yang meletus hebat , Ia pun tersenyum .

" membunuh lebih menyenangkan " ucapnya dengan seringai yang amat kejam Ia pun kembali duduk dan memandang wajah Shion sejenak .

' manis '

ucapnya dalam hati ia pun menyenderkan badannya pada pohon yang sama Dengan Shion dan memjamkan matanya . Namun tak berselang lama Ia pun tersenyum , bukan , lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat ia merasakan ada beberapa cakra yang mendekat ke arahnya , bahkan mungkin cakra yang sangat di kenalinya .

' kedatangan teman lama , sangat menarik ' ucanya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

MAAF ALURNYA KECEPETEN

SEE YOU

REVIEW JIKA ADA SARAN , MENERIMA DEGALA SARAN , KRITIK , CACI , MAKI , CIUMAN , KECUPAN , dan APAPUN ITU , HEHEHEH

FOLLOW JIKA PENGEN TAU PERKEMBANGAN FANFIC INI

FAVURITE JIKA SUKA SAMA FANFIC INI

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**BALASAN REVIEW LEWAT PM AJA YA , SOALNYA AKU LAGI MALAS BALAS DI CERITA**

**BIAR GAK BERTELE TELE BAH .**

**GAK BANYAK BACOT , LANGSUNG AJA BACA NIH**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : THE LAST OF UZUMAki  
Genre : ADVENTURE , ROMAN**

**pair : NARUTO x KARIN** ,_ SLIGH_ **NARUHINA & NARUSHION.**

* * *

' kedatangan teman lama , sangat menarik ' ucanya dalam hati

" keluarlah , apa kalian akan bersembunyi terus seperti orang pengecut " ucap naruto santai masih dalam keadaan bersender pada pohon kayu . wwhhuusshh dari balik semak semak pun muncul tujuh orang , atau lebih tepatnya empat orang wanita dan tiga orang pria yang memakai hitae ate kohoha .

" Lama tak jumpa , teman teman " ucap naruto sambil memandang datar ketujuh ninja yang ada di depannya

" begitulah Naruto " ucap shikamaru

" mau apa kalian kemari , Apa mau menghinaku , mencaci dan memaki Ku lagi , apa kalian belum puas setelah melakukan hal keji itu dari dulu , hah! Kurasa tidak , atau jangan jangan kalian ingin menangkapKu " ucap naruto datar sambil menegakkan badannya

" Kau salah Naruto , Kami ke sini buka untuk menghinamu lagi , tapi lebih tepatnya membunuhMu ! " ucap sakura perkataan sakura membuat naruto menoleh ke arah gadis itu

" Bukan kah kau , Sakura , mantan teman setimKu yang memohon padaku agar aku membawa sasuke kembali , tapi sekarang kau ingin membunuhku ? , orang konoha memang tak tau berterima kasih " ucap naruto datar tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto ,

Sakura pun berlari ke arah naruto dengan cepat dan mengepalkan Tinjunya dan Shanaroo Bbuuaakkk blardd tinjuan Sakura mengenai telak pada pipi dan membuat Neruto terlempar beberapa metar dan berhenti saat menabrak sebuah pohoh besar . Ia pun bangkit kembali sambil mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah .

" Tadi itu sunggu menyakitkan Sakura-chan " ucap naruto datar

" Kami benar benar akan membunuhMu Naruto " ucap neji tak kalah datar dari Naruto

" Eh..Bukankah kau Hyuga neji , Ternyata kau memasih hidup "

" tantu dia masih hidup , karena sasuke-kun telah membangkitkan seluruh aliansi shinobi yang telah Mati " ucap sakura perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak (reader : lebay lu thor)

" Hahahahaha , selain kalian tak tau diri , ternyata kalian sangat Bodoh"

" apa maksudMu Naruto " ucap shikamaru tegas

" karna kalian orang orang bodoh , maka akan aku beri tahu tiga kesalahan kalian , pertama Pengguna sharingan tidak dapat membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati , kedua , Para tetua dan para pemimpin desa telah memutarbalikan fakta sehingga aku yang kalian anggap penghianat dan akhirnya aku benar benar menjadi penghianat bukan , ketiga , hanya pengguna Rinnegan yang bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati dengan jutsu ' Gedo : Rinne tensei ' dan satu satunya pengguna Rinbegan saat itu ia lah Madara , dan apa kalian juga tau bahwa akulah orang yang mendorong Madara agar melakukan jutsu tersebut , dasar memang kalian orang orang bodoh dan tak berguna " semua teman temannya , koreksi , tepatnya mantan teman temannya yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto langsung Membelangakkan matanya , seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh naruto .

" k..kau pasti berbohong "

" untuk apa aku berbohong "

" Sialan kau uzumaki , aku akan mengirimMu ke neraka " ucap Neji

" hey , hey neji , bukankah seharusnya kau sudah di neraka saat ini , Ku rasa aku akan mengembalikanMu ke tempat itu " Ucap naruto dengan seringai sadisnya . mata birunya pun berputar membentuk Rinnegan . Melihat perubahan mata naruto Mantan temann temannya pun membentuk formasi bertarung . Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Neji dan

** Bansho Ten'in**

tubuh neji pun tertarik oleh naruto , seakan tangan naruto memiliki magnet yang amat besar . Tubuh neji pun dengan Cepat melayang ke tangan Naruto . Tiba tiba dari telapak tangan Naruto muncul kayu yang amat tajam dan

JJLLEEBB

Tubuh neji pun dengan tubuh neji pun tertusuk tepat di lehernya Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tercengang dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini . Pasalnya , neji merupakan orang yang sangat kuat dan di anggap sebagai prodigy klan Hyuga . Mati dalam satu serangan dan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat . Sementara sang pelaku hanya tersenyum

" ohhh , aku tak menyangka jika membunuh seorang akan mengalami sensasi yang begitu luar biasa " ucap Naruto dengan seringaian sadis yang tak lepas dari sudut bibirnya .

Sambil melemparkan tubuh neji yang sudah tak bernyawa . hinata sudah tak tahan untuk meluapkan rasa rindunya pada naruto hingga ia sudah tak mempedulikan bahwa neji , nii-san nya sudah di bunuh oleh Naruto . Ia berlari ke arah Naruto dengan air mata yang terus menetes dari kelopak matanya .

" Naruto-kun " ucapnya lirih

" hinata jangan dekati dia "

" dia sangat berbahaya "

' aku tak peduli ' ucapnya dalam hati

4 meter

3 meter

2 meter

1 meter

Grrreebb

Hinata lanngsung memeluk erat Naruto , Semantara yang di peluk hanya memasang wajah datarnya . Para ninja konoha langsung menatap tajam ke arah mata naruto . Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyun

" Kalian menatap Mata yang salah "

" **Kukan** "

ucap Naruto dengan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar cepat seketika para ninja konoha yang menatapnya pun langsung tertidur dengan posisi berdiri .

" hikz...hikzzz...hikzz...Akuu sangat...hikz...ingin...hikz..bertemu dengan mu Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata lirih dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto .

" emm , Bukankah kau Hyuga Hinata , ehh bukan bukan , mungkin saat ini kau sudah menjadi Inuzuka Hinata , bukan " tanya naruto datar

" Hikzz.. Tidak naruto-kun..hikzz " jawab hinata sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto

" lalu , Kenapa kau memakai kalung pemberianKu itu , eh..jangan jangan itu kalung pemberian Kiba , dan kalung Ku sudah kau Buang , hhuhh sudah ku duga "

" hikzz...tidah Naruto-Kun..hikz...ini kalung pemberianMu hikzz "

" Lalu kenapa kau memakai kalung Murahan itu , dan kenapa kau memeluk Tubuhku yang amat Kotor ini " bukannya menjawab peetanyaan Naruto , Hinata makin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto dan Tangisannya makin menjadi jadi , mungkin ia ingin meluapkan segala kerinduannya pada Naruto . Hanya ini yang ia inginkan , memeluk orang yang ia sayangi bahkan ia cintai . Mungkin Ia baru sadar jika cintanya hanya pada Naruto , Bukan pria lain hanya Naruto yang dapat membuat jantungnya bergemuruh , pipinya memanas dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri . Ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai saat bersama Naruto . Bahkan hanya memandang wajah Naruto dari jauh saja sudah membuat ia Bahagia . Namun Ia telah mengecewakan Naruto , bahkan mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan Naruto meninggalkan desa .

" Naruto-kun..hikzz..kenapa kau ...hikz..meninggalkanKu ? " tanya hinata masih dalam pelukan Naruto , Namun tangisannya kini sudah berhenti , mungkin karena sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia berada di dekapan Naruto . Sensasi hangat yang ada pada naruto mungkin yang telah menenangkan Htinta , kehangatan yang tak pernah ia dapat dari orang lain , kehangatan yang dapat menenangkan hatinya , kehangatan yang dapat membuatnya Bahagia , dan kehangatan yang hanya ia dapat dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto

" Aku tak meninggalkanMu , Tapi kau yang membuangKu . Seusai perang Kau berjanji akan berjalan bersamaku , mendampingiKu , dan selalu ada untukKu , tapi apa ? Kau membuangku begitu saja , bahkan kau bersikap aneh padaku , sikap yang tak pernag ku lihat dari seorang hyuga hinata . Mungkin kausama saja seperti orang lain , yang hanya memanfaatkanku sebagai senjata perang yang akhirnya di buang "

" maafkan aku Naruto-kun , maafkann Aku "

" kau tak bersalah , Hinata "

" Naruto-kun , Ayo kita pulang "

" Pulang , pulang kemana ? "

" Kau bisa pulang dan tinggal di RumahKu " mendengar ucapan hinata , Naruto hanya bisa menghela Nafas , ia pun memegang pundak hinata dan melepaskan dekapan Nya . Ia pun menangkup kedua pipi hinata dan mengangkatnya sedikit supaya ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu .

" tak ada tempat untuk ku pulang , aku lebih bahagia berada di tempat asalKu , kau pulanglah dan sadarkan teman temanMu . Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali ke Konoha , tapi aku tak janji jika aku akan menjadi seoran teman "

" kalau begitu , Bawa aku bersamamu , Aku hanya ingin BersamaMu "

" maaf , aku tak bisa membawamu "

" aku tak akan merepotkanMu "

" kau keras kepala sekali , kau taukan saat itu aku adalah missing-nin paling di cari , dan hal itu akan bertambah jika kau ikut bersamaKu "

" hhuuhhh , baiklah , baiklah , tapi... "

hinata menggentikan kata kata dan memegang tangan naruto yang sedang membingkai wajahnya , ia pun meletakan tangan Naruto tepat di pinggang nya dan mengangkat tangannya kembali dan mengalungkannya di leher Naruto , Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hingga bibir keduanya bersentuhan , Hinata menjilati bibir Naruto , ia juga membuka akses pada bibirnya agar Naruto bisa menjelajahi setiap inci Bibir dan rungga mulutnya . , kini giliran Hinata yang mengambil alih ciuman tersebut ia mulai menjilati bibir atas Naruto kemudian menggigitnya sejenak dan menjilatnya lagi , hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada bibir bawah naruto yang di , lidanya mulai bergerak ingin menerobos pertahanan Neruto , ia pun membelit lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya , lalu menyedotnya dengan kuat , membuat Naruto memekik ciumannya pun kini turun ke dagu dan berhenti di leher Naruto , Hinata pun menggigit leher itu .

* * *

sementara di tempat karin , Karin kini tengah berlatih mengontrol Rantai cakranya , ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enah , ia pun menoleh pada rantai cakra yang seolah hidup itu

" Kenapa bibirKu gatal sekali ya " ucapnya bingung

* * *

kembali ke tempat Naruto

setelah menggigiti leher Naruto yang menimbulkan banyak bercak merah , hinata pun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya di tubuh Naruto dan mengendorkan pelukannya

" aku mencintaiMu Naruto-kun " ucap hinata tulus

" benarkah ? Kau tak bohong lagi ? "

" ya , bahhkan aku akan melakukan apapun untukMu , agar aku bisa bersamamu "

" Apapun..? "

" yah , apapun "

Naruto pun mendekatnan mulutnya ke telinga hinata dan membisikan sesuatu tentang apa permintaannya

" Bagaimana , apa kau sanggup ? "

" bukankah sudahku bilang , segalanya akan kulakukan jika itu bisa membuatku bersamamu "

" baiklah , datanglah padaKu , saatnya nanti tiba , aku akan pergi , dan jagalah dirimu "

" baik naruto-kun "

naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke tubuh neji yang sudah tak bernyawa , ia pun menyuntik dan mengambil sempel darah pada neji . Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum seakan tak peduli pada nii-san nya . Naruto menghampiri shion lalu menggendongnya dan hilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning

' apapun akan kulakukan untukMu Naruto-kun , walaupun harus menghianati teman , keluarga dan desaKu , karna aku adalah milikMu '

batin hinata hinata pun menghampiri teman temannya yang masih dalam pengaruh genjutsu Naruto . Ia pun merapal segel

** " Genjutsu : kai "**

temannya langsung sadar dan memegangi kepala mereka karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menyiksa .

Kukan (kehampaan) adalah genjutsu yang di ciptakan Naruto hasil pengembangannya dari Sharingan . Jutsu ini memanipulasi pikiran korban hingga dapat menghilangkan ingatan korban untuk sementara , kurang lebih selama dua hingga lima hari . Walaupun tidak sekuat Tsukuyomi milik Itachi dan Kotoamatsukami milik Shisui , Namun jutsu ini sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkan musuh , walaupun harus bertatapan mata

" arrgghhhh , sakit srkali kepalaKu " ucap rock lee

" kau benar lee , ini sungguh menyiksa "

" dan..ap..apa yang terjadi dengan nejii " ucap tenten sedikit terisak

ia pun menghampiri neji dan membaringkan kepala neji di pahanya

" ne..neji-kun "

" ayo kita pergi dari sini " ucap hinata datar

" hey hinata , kau ini , nii-san mu sedang seperti itu tapi seakan kau tak peduli padanya " ucap sakura

" lagi pula dia sudah mati , jadi tinggalkan saja "

mendengar ucapan hinata , sakura pun tak dapat menahan lagi emosinya yang memuncak , iapun mengepalkan tangannya hendak menghantam hinata , namun dapat di cegah oleh tenten

" sudahlah sakura , lebih baik kita bawa neji "

" baiklah ten ten " merekapun pulang ke kohoha dengan kehilangan satu teman mereka

* * *

splashh

Naruto muncul di sebuah ruangan atau tepatnya kamar sebuah istana yang amat besar . Ya , kamar tersebut adalah kamar shion yang naruto ketahui ntah dari mana . Ia membaringkan tubuh shion di atas ranjang dan merapikan rambut shion yang agak berantakan . Ia pun meninggalkan kamar tersebut , Namun saat hendak membuka pintu kamar tersebut , sepasang tangan putih telah melingkar di pinggangnya .

" jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto "

" Aku hanya akan mencari makan , kau taukan sejak kemarin aku belum makan "

" tetaplah di sini dan temani aku , biar aku panggilkan pelayan untuk membawakan makanan "

" baiklah , shion "

Naruto pun membalikan badannya dan melepas pelukan shion , ia pun duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di kamar tersebut di ikuti shion yang duduk di sampingnya

" Kurasa ini akhir karirmu sebagai seorang pendeta," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, harus ada lagi. Aku menyadarinya ketika aku berada dalam Mouryou. Ia hidup di tiap hati orang jahat. Jika Mouryou kedua atau ketiga muncul, seseorang harus siap menghentikannya. Dan mereka harus berhati-hati terhadap seorang yang sangat Misterius ." Shion memberi penekanan pada kata 'Misterius' dan Naruto tersenyum

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan nasib atau takdir lagi. Jadi seorang pendeta adalah kewajibanku," lanjut Shion.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" Naruto tersenyum menanggapi Shion. Shion melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Dan kekuatanku harus diturunkan kepada pendeta selanjutnya. Apa kau mau membantuku Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Senyuman masih terkembang di wajahnya.

" membantu...? Ya baiklah kalau begitu " ucap naruto polos

Blluusshhh

wajah shion langsung memerah mendengar perkataan naruto yang secara tidak langsung menerima lamarannya itu . Tanpa pikir panjang lagi , Shion pun langsung memeluk dan melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh kasih sarang . Sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah .

ssrreekk

geseran pintu membuat shion langsung menghentikan kegiatannya , nampaklah seorang pelayan yang sedang membawakan makanan untuk naruto , saat memasuki kamar tersebut pelayan tersebut cukup terkejut saat mendapati bagaimana posisi shion yang menimpa naruto . Dalam sekejap pelayan tersebut mendapatkan deathglare panas dari shion .

" ma..maaf shion-sama , sa..saya ha..hanya mengantarkan ma..makanan ini , dan maaf jika saya mengganggu kegiatan anda " jelas pelayan itu

" huss , sudahlah bi . Bibi boleh pergi "

" ohh , iya shion-sama , jangan terlalu 'agresif' hihihi "

" BIBIIII! "

shion pun berdiri dari posisinya tadi dan mengambil makanan yang di antarkan pelayan tadi , dan membawakan makanan itu pada naruto .

" ini Naruto-kun makanannya , apa kau mau aku suapin "

" ti..tidak usah shion "

" baiklah , makan yang kenyang ya , nanti kau bisa lebih kuat saat membantuku , hihi "

" hu'um "

" ahh kenyangnya , trimakasih shion , sekarang aku akan pulang "

" apaa! Pulang ? Jangan , kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku dan hiup bahagia "

"tapi masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaiken "

" tapi naruto "

" tenanglah shion , suatu saat aku akan datang kembali ke sini "

" beenarkah ? "

" ya "

" janji ? "

" ya , apa aku boleh peri sekarang "

" baiklah , tapi kau harus datang kesini lagi , atau aku yang akan mencarimu "

" baiklah "

splahsss naruto pun hilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning

' kurasa dia tak mengetahui maksud perkataanKu tadi , dan kenapa pula bibi itu tadi datang di saat yang tidak tepat , jika tidak kan aku sudah memberikan banyak kissmark di tubuhnya dan bergumul di atas ranjang yang empuk , arrhhh , sialan bibi itu , aku akan memecatnya ' batin shion frustasi

'' tapi aku akan menjadikanmu milikku naruto '' lanjutnya

* * *

Naruto kini tengah bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang , tiba tiba datanglah chi bunshin Naruto dengan membawa Empat mayat .

" apakah mereka kuat " tanya naruto

" tidak terlalu , tapi , lumayan jika di gunakan untuk mesin perang "

" baguslah " naruto pun merapal segel guna menghilangkan chi bunshinnya .

ppooofff

Narutopun kembali merapal segel

** Doton : Surarishiru**

tseketika muncul pusaran tanah berwarna coklat berada di bawah mayat itu dan menelan ke empat mayat tersebut . dan Naruto pun hilang dalam kilatan cahaya huning . keesokan harinya Karin kini tengah memasak untuk makan paginya bersama naruto , di belakang karin terdapat pria berambut pirang yang kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang .

" naru-kun jangan peluk terus , aku sedang memasak "

" tapi aku sangat rindu padamu karin-chan "

" tapi aku sedang memasak "

" ohh , jadi kau tak mau aku peluk "

" bukan begitu "

" kau tau karin-chan , selama aku pergi , aku di peluk dan di cium oleh dua wani "

pllaakk

belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya sebuah tamparan karin menggunakan penggorengannya berbekas indah di pipi naruto .

" ohh , jadi itu tingkahmu selama pergi dari sini "

" hey Karin-chan , kenapa kau memukulku "

" itu hukuman , karna kau berani berani nya seling mmhh " kata kata karin terhenti saat mulutnya terbungkap oleh bibir naruto .

" jangan katakan hal itu lagi , aku benar benar menyayangiMu " ucap Naruto serius karin hanya tersipu mendengar penuturan Naruto

" benarkah..? "

" ya , tentu , jadi kau maukan aku peluk "

" sepuasmu pun boleh kok naruto-kun "

" Nahh , gitu dong " ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan pelukannya

" bagaimana Naru-kun "

" bagaimana apanya "

" iblis Moryu "

" kau tenang saja karin-chan "

Naruto pun melanjutkan ceritanya saat mengalahkan iblis moryu di iringi majas hiperbola , bahkan sedikit melebih lebihkannya

" Karin-chan , beberapa hari lagi aku akan pergi lagi , aku akan memberi pelajaran dan apa itu rasa sakit pada dunia ini , aku ingin memberi tahu pada mereka bahwa UZUMAKI telah kembali , dan aku akan memaksa mereka mengakuinya , aku harap kau bisa menjaga diri disini , dan aku tak mau kau terluka karna kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Ku " ucap naruto serius namun di iringi senyuman

karin hanya tersipu dan tersenyum

" aku bisa menjaga diriku naru-kun , lagipula kau telah melapisi tempat ini dengan kekai yang sangat kuat , jadi kau tak usah khawatir , dan satu lagi , aku pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik buat anak anakMu " ucap karin di iringi senyuman dan semburat merah di pipinya .

" baiklah , kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan beberapa hari ini untuk bermanja manja denganMu , kau maukan "

" uhmm...tentuu a..aku m..mau naru "

" karin-chan , udangnya sudah matang , jadi ayo kita makan "

" ahh , iya naru "

merekapun makan bersama dan bercengkrama satu sama lain , dapat kita lihat bahwa ada sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia disana

Time Skip

beberapa hari telah berlalu yang hanya di habiskan Naruto untuk bersama Karin . Namun kini ia sudah siap menjalankan misinya , kini ia tengah memeluk karin erat , ia sudah memakai pakaian ninjanya dan sebuah gulungan ada di punggungnya . Tangannya pun meraba ikatan piyama karin dan melepaskannya , Ia sedirit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut karin , ia membuka piyama tersebut secara perlahan dan terlihatlah bagian depan tubuh karin yang amat indah , Ia memeluk bagian pinggang karin dan mencium perut karin

" Semoga benih yang ku tanam di rahimMu akan menjadi Uzumaki yang hebat , iya kan Karin-chan "

" emm , tentu aku akan menjaganya untukmu "

" Kau sangat cantik karin-chan dan tubuhMu sangat indah , hehehe "

" naruuu, kau sudah mengatakannya semalaman penuh tadi malam "

" hehehe , tapi aku serius , sayang "

" huhh , baiklah , Sayang ucap keduanya dengan penekannan kata 'Sayang'

" Baiklah sayang , Aku harus pergi " Naruto pun mengecup bibir dan kening karin sebelum hilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning

" huhh , tetap tidak berubah ' mesum ' tapi aku suka itu hihihi "

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

MAAF ALURNYA KECEPETEN

SEE YOU

REVIEW JIKA ADA SARAN , MENERIMA DEGALA SARAN , KRITIK , CACI , MAKI , CIUMAN , KECUPAN , dan APAPUN ITU , HEHEHEH

FOLLOW JIKA PENGEN TAU PERKEMBANGAN FANFIC INI

FAVURITE JIKA SUKA SAMA FANFIC INI

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf kalau updatenya lama , seperti yang kita tau bahwa kemaren kita dapat berita yang tak sedap , yaitu fanfiction akan di tutup . hal itu membuatku kesal dan lemah dalam menulis sekaligus kecewa .

maf publish ulang : setelah saya memikrkan fanfic ini untuk jangka panjang , saya memuttuskan untuk merubah pair menjadin NARUTO x KARIN x HINATA karena sangat susah untuk menentukan pembunuhannya hinata di mana . lagi pula aku merasa kalau NARUKARINHINA lebih cocok (hahahahaha)

**BALASAN REVIEW LEWAT PM AJA YA , SOALNYA AKU LAGI MALAS BALAS DI CERITA**

**BIAR GAK BERTELE TELE BAH .**

**GAK BANYAK BACOT , LANGSUNG AJA BACA NIH**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7 : INVASION'S KIRIGAKURE  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : THE LAST OF UZUMAki  
Genre : ADVENTURE , ROMAN**

**pair : NARUTO x KARIN** ,_ SLIGH_ **NARUHINA & NARUSHION.**

Naruto kini tengah melompati dedahanan pohon , namun tiba tiba ada tiga kunai yang mengarah ke arahnya , dengan reflek yang bagus ia dapat menghindari kunai tersebut . Ia pun berhenti dan mendarat di tanah dengan santai .

" keluarlah "

ucap naruto santai wehhuss dari balik semak semak munculah dua orang anbu kirigakure

" kau orang asing yang telah mamasuki kawasan kirigakure , jadi kami akan mnangkapMu "

" ohh , lakukanlah kalau begitu " anbu tersebut langsung melemparkan beberapa kunai pada naruto , Namun hanya menembus badannya saja

' menembus ' batin anbu 1

" heyy , ayolah bukankah kalian ingin menangkapKu " anbu 2 pun merapal segel

** Futon : Teppodama**

anbu tersebut pun menembakan peluru angin ke arah Naruto , Namun hal itu kembali menembus badan Naruto

" kalian butuh lebih dari sekedar jutsu amatiran tadi untuk membunuhKu "

" arrggg , sialah kau "

Anbu tersebut pun hendak berlari ke arah naruto , Namun kakinya tak bisa di gerakan karena sudah ada kayu yang membelit kakinya Kayu tersebur pun memanjang dan menusuk anbu tersebut hingga mati , Melihat temannya Mati anbu tersebut pun hendak pergi guna melaporkan ke Mizukagi narun tiba tiba darah segar keluar dari mulutnya , Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto tengah menusuknya dari belakang , Naruto pun menendang tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut .

" Itu yang kalian sebut seorang Anbu "

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kirigakura Kini ia sudah berada di atas pagar kirigakure , Ia dapat melihat bahwa kehidupan disana amat dan tentram " Kalian Harus membayarnya " ucap Naruto geram ia pun menggigit jaringa dan merapal segel dan menghentakkan Tangannya ke tanah

**Kuchiyoshe No Jutsu**

poofff

asap tebal pun menyelimuti area tersebut dan tampaklah empat hewan penjaga mata angin yaitu Suzaku , Genbu , Byako , dan Seiryuu

" Hey sobat , yang kalian lihat di depan ini adalah salahsatu desa yang menghancurkan desa Kita , Jadi aku ingin kalian ... "

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya Naruto , Karna Kami sudah tau apa yang harus kami lakukan "

" yahh baguslah , kalau begitu lakukan sesuka kalian " ucap Naruto dengan seringai

' Kalian harus merasakan apa itu rasa sakit ' lanjutnya dalam Hati

" hahaha , Akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku pada desa ini " ucap byako

" Kau benar "

" Ayolah , jangan banyak bicara kita ratakan desa ini dengan tanah " ucap Seiryuu dengan seringai

" Baiklah Aku mulai duluan " ucap Suzaku Suzaku pun merapal segel yang cukup panjang

**Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu**

Suzaku pun menembakan banyak sekali Naga api raksasa ke arah langit guna memanaskan atmosfer . Tak lama berselang awa pun menjadi hitam dan mendung , tak hanya itu di tangit atas kirigakure pun tampak kilatan kilatan petir yang menyambar nyambar satu sama lain

.

.

Di Gedung Hokage Seorang wanita cantik berambut maroon tengah menatap langit dari jendela kantornya , Ia merasakan jika akan ada bahaya yang akan menimpa desanya . Tak lama berselang datanglah asistennya yaitu Ao

" Mei-sama , kita mendapat ancaman , Kamungkinan kita di serang " ucap Ao

" Aku tau , cepat kumpulkan para Anbu , Jounin , dan Chunin dan Evakuasi para penduduk keluar dari desa " perintah Mei

" Baik Mei-sama " Mai pun langsung

" tunggu Ao , lacak keberadaan si penyerang saat ini , lakukan secepatnya "

" Baik Mei-sama " Ao pun langsung hilang dalam kepulan asap

" Aku tak percaya masih ada manusia sekuat ini , setelah kematian Madara , ini sungguh mengancam " ucap mei pada dirinya

.

.

Kembali ke Empat Hewan Penyarang Bunyi halilintar pun menghiasi langit kirigakure , para penduduk di bantu para ninja kirigakure pun pergi berbondong bondong meninggalkan desa tersebut untuk mengungsi

" Wahhhh , kau sungguh hebat Suzaku , Kini giliranKu " ucap Genbu

Genbu pun merapal segel cukup panjang dan berakhir dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya

** Suiton : Suishu Gorugon**

Dari langit pun turun hutan yang amat deras , mungkin beberapa kali lipat dari hujan Normal , hingga dengan cepat air tersebut menggenangi wilayah Kirigakure air tersebut pun makin naik dan menggenaingi wilayah kirigakure dengan sekitar kedalaman 1 - 2 meter , para anbu dan ninja lain yang di perintahkan untuk mengevakuasi pun mulai jewalahan karena tingginya genangan air , mungkin hanya sebagian kecil penduduk yang belum di evakuasi , namun sang Mizukage , Mei Terumi memerintahkan agar tak ada satu korbanpun dalam keadaan seperti ini . Sementara para hewan penyerang kini hanya tersenyum senang melihat keadaan desa yang ada di hadapan mereka , terutama genbu yang barusan melakukan jutsu airnya .

" aku sudah menggenanginya dengan air , sekarang giliranMu Byako " ucap genbu

" santai saja genbu , sebentar lagi desa ini akan rata dengai Lumpur , hahaha " ucap byako dengan seringai iapun merapal segel pendek dan mengangkat kedua cakarnya ke atas

** Raiton : Kangekiha**

kilat kilat yang berada di langit pun mulai berkumpul dalam satu tempat , dan menyambar ke wilayah kirigakure , setelah menyampai air yang telah di buat oleh genbu , petir tersebutpun menjalar ke seluruh wilayah kirigakure , dan membuat bangunan bangunan di wilayah kirigakure hancur , dan tak lupa teriakan teriakan para penduduk kirigakure yang belum sempat di evakuasi " wwuuuhhuuu , kombinasi serangan yang bagus bukan , hahah " ucap Suzaku dengan seringai

" woii , bagianku mana ! " Teriak seiryuu dengan nada kesal

" Tenanglah , sebentar lagi pasti akan banyak mangsa yang akan datang ke sini " ucap byako santai benara apa yang di katakan byako

tiba tiba munculah puluhan para jounin , chunin dan anbu yang datang menghadang mereka

" sudah kukatakan kan " ucap byako

" heyy , kenapa kalian para hewan bodoh menyerang desa kami " ucap anbu A

" kami akan membunuh kalian semua " ucap anbu B

" ini akan menarik " ucap seiryuu dengan seringai Para ninja kiri pun melemparkan kunai dengan kertas peledak ke arah keempat hewan tersebut , kertas-kertas tersebut pun meledak dengan cukup dahsyat , namun ke empat hewan tersebut pun dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas , tak sampai di situ , para ninja kiri pun kembali merapal segel

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

ucap kelima ninja tersebut , dari air yang menggenangi wilayah kiri muncul lima naga air dengan mata berwarna merah langsung terbang ke arah ke empat hewan dewa tersebut

" jutsu murahan " cap genbu genbu pun mengarahkan tangannya ke arah lima naga yang hendak menyerang mereka

Suiton : Suisoha

munculah gelombang sangat besar dan langsung menelan kelima naga tersebut , namun gelombang tersebut tak berhenti setelah menelan kelima naga tersebut , kini gelombang tersebut menghantam para ninja kiri . Tak sampai sisitu byako pun kembali merapal segel

**Raiton : kangekiha**

Dengan cepat , Petir yang masih menyambar nyambar di langit pun menyambar ke air dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru . merasa terancam , Ninja kiri pun melompat ke atas guna menghindari petir yang hendak menyambar mereka . Namun tidak semua dari mereka bernasib baik , banyak diantara mereka yang mati terkena sambaran petir tersebut . Seiryuu yang melihat ninja kiri lengah , iapun merapal segel

** Doton : Doryuuso**

tiba tiba dari tanah pun keluar ratusan , bahkan ribuan tombak yang terbuat dari tahah , beberapa dari merekapun tak dapat menghindar , dan badan mereka tertusuk oleh tombak tanah Seiryuu , namun masih ada ninja yang tersisa , mereka melindungi dirinya dengan benteng angin . Kini hanya ninja dengan elemen angin yang masih tersisa , jumlah mereka kini kira-kira tinggal dua puluh orang . Ninja yang tersisa pun merapal segel guna menyerang musuh mereka .

" hu hu hu hu , ini menarik , kalian pergilah , biar aku saja yang menangani sisanya " ucap Suzaku yah

memang Suzakulah yang sangat cocok untuk melawan ninja pengguna elemen Futon , karena ia mempunyai elemt api , seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa api akan membesar jika terkena angin .

Futon : Daitopa

ke duapuluh Ninja kiri tersebut pun menyemburkan angin dengan intensitas cukup besar ke arah Suzaku , Namun Suzaku hanya memandang datar semburan angin tersubut , iapun merapal segel dengan malas

**Katon : Hibarashi**

Suzaku pun memyemburkan api dari Mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding api dihadapannya . Semburan angin tersebut menghantam dinding api yang di buat oleh Suzaku , bukannya padam , dinding api tersebut pun bertambah besar dan berkobar-kobar . Para ninja Kiri pun terbelangak tak percaya , sementara Suzaku malah menyeringai . Ia pun kembali merapal segel

Katon : Endan

dinding angin yang berkobar kobar tersebut pun mengeluarkan ratusan bahkan ribuan peluru peluru api yang mengarah ke ninja kiri . Ninja kiri yang tak dapat menghindar pun mati mengenaskan dengan luka bakar yang menembus badannya , lima ninja yang tersisa kini pun mulai gemetaran .

" Lebih baik kita laporkan ke , Mizukage-sama " ucap ninja A

" baik "

ucap ninja lainnya Para ninja tersebut pun hilang dalam kepulan asap .

" kabur , dasar pengecut , sisanya kuserahkan padaMu naruto " ucap Suzaku sebelum hilang dalam kepulan asap .

.

.

.

Sementara kini Naruto hanya tersenyum senang melihat hasil karya para hewan kuchiyosyenya terhadap desa yang ada di hadapannya .

" hahhh , kurasa lain kali aku tak memanggil hewan penuh nafsu seperti mereka " ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri . Ia kesal pada hewan kuchiyoshenya karna tidak menyisakan bagian untuk dirinya . Ia pun hanya bisa kembali menghela napas . Kini ia beranjak hendak menuju desa tujuan berikutnya . Namun di hentikannya saat sebuah kunai mengarah ke arah kepalanya dari belakang , iapun menghindar dengan menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping tanpa menoleh kebelakang . Iapun menyeringai , ternyata hewan kuchiyoshenya masih meninggalkan bagian untuk dirinya . Ia pun menoleh kebelakang . Dan di hadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang wanita berambut maroon panjang dengan baju berwarna hijau , Mai Terumi .

" tak kusangka aku kedatangan tamu seorang pria tampan berambut kuning dan memiliki kulit yang aku yakin semua wanita ingin menjilatnya " ucap Mei terumi

" dan , Bisakah kita bermain terlebih dahulu sebelum aku membunuhMu " lanju Mei dengan nada menggoda

Naruto hanya mengeryitkan alisnya , saat mendengar ucapan Mei terumi

" Bisakah kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang bisa ku pahami " ucap naruto

" kau tak tau maksud perkataanKu "

" yaa , begitulah "

" maksudnya adalah , ohh ayolah , tidak bisakah kita bersenang senang terlebih dahulu , sebelum aku memenggal seorang panghianat shinobi "

" kau mengenalku..? "

" semua orang mengenalmu , kau most Wanted saat ini , dengan harga kepala 1 milyar Ryo mungkin bisa memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah kau sebabkan pada desaku " ucap Mei panjang lebar

" hmmm , aku tak menyangka harga kepalaku semahal itu , tapi apa yang aku lakukan ini tak sebansing dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada desa dan klanKu " yang lalu ucap naruto datar dengan raut waja kesedihan

" aku tak peduli dengan desa dan klanMu , tapi dengan menghancurkan desaKu , AKU BENAR BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU PENGHIANAT ! " ucap mei dengan geram dan berlari ke arah naruto

sementara naruto hanya diam di tempat dan memandang datar mei terumi yang berlari hendak menyerangnya . Mei pun merapal segel

**Futon : Komu no jutsu**

Mei pun menyemburkan awan seperti uap ke arah naruto , merasa terancam , Naruto pun melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan Mei . Benar saja , puncak tembok yang terkena awan uap yang di semburkan mei meleleh , bagaikan lilin yang terkena api .

" wooww , aku tak menyangka jika napas seorang mizukage akan seberbahaya itu , aku sudah pasti mati jika bercinta denganMu " ucap naruto dengan sedikit senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya

tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto , Mei pun mengambil kunai dari sakunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto . Saat kunai hendak mencapai ke kepalanya , Naruto pun menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning dan muncul di belakang Mei . Naruto pun menghantam mei dengan tinjunya namun masih dapat di blok dengan siku tangan kanan Mei , tak sampai di situ , neruto pun mengayunkan kakinya hendak menendang selangkangan Mei (?) namun Mei meloncat kebelakang untuk menghindarinya dan merapal segel

** Yoton : Yokai no jutsu**

Mei pun menyemburkan Larva panas dengan intensitas besar ke arah Naruto . Namun Naruto hanya diam dan tak beranjak dari tempatnya . Semburan larva tersebut pun menghantam tubuh naruto dan membuat mei tersenyum . Dari balik kepulan asap yang di timbulkan oleh jutsu mei . Muncul naruto masih dengan keadaan untu , namun badannya kini tembus pandang . Mei cukup terkejut dengan keadaan naruto .

" apa kau sudah mati , hingga badanMu terlihat tembus pandang seperti itu..? "

" apa kau pikir begitu " ucap naruto badannya pun kembali sepeeti semula .

' apa apaan ini , seharusnya jutsu andalanku itu sudah membunuhnya ' batin Mei

Mei yang sedang lengah pun terkejut saat melihat sebuah kunai tengah mengarah ke arahnya , Mei pun menundukkan badannya untu menghindari kunai tersebut . Malihat mei menunduk Naruto pun hanya menyeringai , ia pun menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning dan muncul di atas mei dengan sebuah rasengan di tangan kanannya , sementara tangan kirinya menangkap kunai yang tadi ia lemparkan . Mei yang melihat itu pun hanya pasrah dan tak ada kesempatan untuk menghindar dan

** Rasengan**

BLAARRRRDDDD

Naruto pun menghantamkan Rasenggannya ke punggung Mei , sekaligus menandai dangan segel hiraishin . Hantaman Rasengan naruto dari atas yang menghanyam punggung mei pun membuat mei terjerembab menghantam tanah yang mulai mengering , bajunya robek cukup besar dan bagian punggungnya , iapun bangkir berdiri , kini tampak darah segar keluar dari mulutnya

Namun Naruto sudah muncul kembali dan mencengkram leher mei dan menghantamkan tubuh mei ke tembok .

" kau salah satu dari orang yang membuatKu menderita "

" b...b..bunuh ak..aku " lirih mei

" tak ada gunanya membunuhMu , aku juga ingin membuatmu merasakan apa itu rasa sakit " ucap naruto dan melempar tubuh yak berdaya Mei terumi .

" kita akan bertemu lagi , Mizukage sama , mungkin di medan perang " ucap naruto sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

MAAF ALURNYA KECEPETEN , SOALNYA BIAR CEPET NRUTO VS 6 KAGE (PENASARAN 1 KAGENYA SIAPA)

SEE YOU

REVIEW JIKA ADA SARAN , MENERIMA DEGALA SARAN , KRITIK , CACI , MAKI , CIUMAN , KECUPAN , dan APAPUN ITU , HEHEHEH

FOLLOW JIKA PENGEN TAU PERKEMBANGAN FANFIC INI

FAVURITE JIKA SUKA SAMA FANFIC INI


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N : MAAF kalo para reader kecewa atas ketidak konsistenanKu terhadap menentukan pairing , tapio apa mau dikata , aku memang orang yang yak konsisten . jadi sekali lagi maafin aku ya , aku janji gak bakal merubah pair lagi deh , tetap NARUKARINHINA dan jika aku buat fanfic lagi aku akan konsisten dalam menentukan pair .

Maaf kalau updatenya lama , seperti yang kita tau bahwa kemaren kita dapat berita yang tak sedap , yaitu fanfiction akan di tutup . hal itu membuatku kesal dan lemah dalam menulis sekaligus kecew

**BALASAN REVIEW LEWAT PM AJA YA , SOALNYA AKU LAGI MALAS BALAS DI CERITA**

**BIAR GAK BERTELE TELE BAH .**

**GAK BANYAK BACOT , LANGSUNG AJA BACA NIH**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : THE LAST OF UZUMAki  
Genre : ADVENTURE , ROMAN**

**pair : NARUTO x KARIN x HINATA  
**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

.

sspplaass

kilatan cahaya kuning kini terlihat di atas sebuah bukit dan menampakan sesosok pemuda dengan rembut berwarna kuning dan jubah putih dengan aksen api di bawahnya , pemuda tersubut ialah Uzumaki naruto .

Naruto berjalan menuju tepi sebuah tebing untuk melihat matahari tenggelam . Yah , memang tepi tebing adalah tempat yang cocok untuk melihat sunset selain di tepi pantai . Matahari berwarna oren yang berada di ufuk barat menambah kesan damai pada tempat itu . Iapun duduk dan menyandarkan badannya pada sebuah pohon yang besar yang berada di tepi tebing itu . Pandangannya lurus menghadap matahari yang berwarna oren tersebut . Matanya pun mulai terpejam seiring tenggelamnya matahari sore tersebut .

Naruto'S mindscape

Naruto kini tengah berjalan di sebuah hambaran luad dengan backgroun berwarna putih . Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah musang raksasa berwarna oren dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan yang melambai lembai .

" Hey naruto , ada apa kau kemari ? " tanya kurama

" tidak kyuu , aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganMu dan ' dia ' " balas Naruto

" hahah , baguslah Naruto . Aku juga ingin mengobrol denganMu , jika kau ingin mengobrol dengan'nya' itu sama saja kau mengobrol dengan orang bisu " ucap kurama sambil melirik sesosok yang ada di sampingnya .

" setidaknya kau punya teman kan ? Tidak kesepian lagi di tempat ini " ucap naruto " aku menyesal menyetujuiMu untuk membangkitkannya , karna dia itu sangat membosankan "

" aku membutuhkannya Kyu "

" terserahMu saja lah "

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati kurama dan menyandarkan badannya pada ekor musang tersebut .

" hey Naruto , kenapa kau tidak memanggilku saat kau menghancurkan desa itu tadi , padahal aku sangat ingin mencabik cabik orang yang telah me..."

" sudahlah kyuu , lain kali aku akan memanggilMu saat keadaan genting " ucap naruto menyela perkataan kyubi .

Naruto kini berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri sosok yang tengah bersandar di dinding ruang kehampaan tersebut dan menepuk pundak sosok tersebut . Sosok tersebut pun membuka matanya dan terlihatlah bola mata merah darah dengan aura kebencian sangat besar .

" master " ucap sosok itu

" yami , apa kekuatanMu sudah kembali sepenuhnya ? " tanya Naruto pada sosok yang diketahui bernama Yami .

" yahh lumayan Lah master , kebencian dan kegelapan yang ada di hatimu membuatKu bertambah kuat " ucap yami

" apa kau mau mencoba kekuatanMu "

" hmm..boleh juga " ucap yami dengan seringai .

" baguslah , pergilah ke Iwagakure , dan lenyapkan desa tersebut , tapi jangan bunuh si 'kakek tua' tersebut "

" Baiklah , kapan aku bisa melaksanakan tugasKu master "

" besok "

.

.

.

.

**Di Konoha**

seorang pemuda dengan rambut nanas kini tengah duduk di atas sebuah bangunan gedung yang tinggi , matanya tertuju pada sebuah bulan purnama yang amat terang . entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda tersebut , namun jika di lihat dari sorot matanya , jelas terlihat jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu .

**Shikamaru Pov'S**

aku sudah menduga jika naruto memiliki alasan yang kuat saat ia hendak meninggalkan desa . Walaupun ia sangat loyal terhadap konoha , namun perlakuan penduduk konoha tepat tak berubah . Dan juga maksud dari perkataannya yang sangat susah ku mengerti , apa mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan para tetua dan para kage , atau ia memiliki masalah dengan desa lain . Namun kenapa ia masih mau menyelamatkan dunia dengan membunuh iblis moryu . Aarrggg semua ini benar benar membuatku bingung , di tambah dengan sikap naruto yang sangat berubah dan kini ia tak lagi memiliki perasaan . Membunuh neji bahkan dengan tatapan datar , seolah tak ada kata 'teman' lagi di hatinya , aku harus mencari tau tentang semua ini .

** Shikamaru pov'S end **

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah apartement , seorang pemuda berambut raven dan seorang wanita berambut pink tengah duduk di sebuah sofa , sang pemuda merangkul pinggang sang wanita sengan erat sementara sang wanita menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda .

" sakura , menurutMu apa tujuan Naruto meninggalkan desa ini ? " tanya sasuke memulai pembicaraan

" entahlah sasuke-kun , aku tidak tau . Mungkin ia mencari kebebasan seperti yang selalu ia bicarakan " jawab sakura santai

" mungkin , namun ia sangat loyal dengan konoha , kenapa ia bisa berkhianat..? "

" aku tau dia sangat loyal namun aku tau jika ia sa... , ehh tunggu dulu , kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu , apa kau mengkhawatirkannya ? Bukankah itu bagus jika ia pergi dari desa , tak ada halangan lagi bagiMu untuk menguasai desa ini , sebagai buktinya , kini kau sudah menjadi hokage "

" bukan itu maksudKu , tapi , jika ia tetap loyal pada konoha , maka kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk merebut desa-desa lain , dan menguasainya "

" maksudmu , menjadikannya senjata ..? "

" ya begitulah "

" mungkin kita sudah terlambat , tapi aku punya satu solusi yang bisa membantuMu menguasai dunia "

" apa itu "

" perekrutan ninja "

" perekrutan Ninja...? MaksudMu ? "

" dengan mewajibkan semua warga dan anak kecil hingga dewasa melakukan wajib ninja (wajib militer) kita bisa membuat pasukan yang bisa di jadikan alat berperang , dengan begitu kau tak perlu mengotori tanganMu " jelas sakura

sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan sakura hanya menyeringai .

" dengan begitu aku bisa menguasai dunia dan membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut di kakiku dan klan Uchiha akan menguasai dunia , aku menyukai gadis sepertiMu "

" aku sudah tidak gadis lagi sasuke-kun "

sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sakura dan memperlihatkan senyum mesumnya .

" bisa aku merasakan serviceMu malam ini , sayang " ucap sasuke

" kau tak perlu memintanya jika kau menginginkannya " ucap sakura

dengan gerakan cepat sudah duduk di pangkuan sasuke dan mengalungjan tangannya di leher sasuke .

dan terjadilah sebuah adegan yang author tak ingin menceritakannya , karena terlalu ' Merepotkan '

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah terbangun dari tidurnya , ie merenggangkan otot ototnya yang kaku , kemudian ia membasuh mukanya di sebuah sungai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat . Kini ia pun sudah siap dengan rencana nya . Tiba tiba dari tubuhnya keluar aura hitam yang hendak memisahkan diri dari tubuh Naruto , aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh naruto pun membentuk sasosok pemuda sangat identik dengan Naruto namun memiliki warna merah darah .

" kau sudah siap yami ? "

" ya , master "

" lakukanlah " yami pun menjadi aura hitam kembali dan hilang terbawa angin , tujuannya...IWAGAKURE

.

.

.

sementara naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian yami

" saatnya Meratakan Kumogakure , Paman Bee , Aku datang " ucap naruto semelum hilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning . Sabtu

.

.

.

sementara di Uzuhiogakure , karin kini tengah berlatih demi menyempurnakan teknik rantai cakranya . Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat ia merasakan ada dua cakra asing yang mendekat ke arahnya , sebagai ninja sensor yang handal , ia dapat dengan mudah mendeteksi bila ada orang atau musuh yang mendekat ke arahnya . Ia pun bersiaga jika ada ancaman . Walaupun wilayah rumahnya telah naruto lapisi dengan Kekai , namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada sedikit celah yang ada pada kekai tersebut . Ia pun berlari dari belakang rumahnya tempat latihan ke depan rumahnya . Dari pandangannya ia pun dapat melihat jika ada dua wanita yang mendekat ke arahnya . Dua wanita tersebut pun kini sudah berada di hadapannya , lebih tepatnya 10 di hadapannya . " Akhirnya kami menemukanMu " ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning pucat dan di kucir dua , jangan lupakan dadanya yang besar , ia adalah Tsunade .

" Tsu..Tsunade-sama , ada apa anda kemari , ap..apa anda akan menangkapKu ? " Tanya karin dengan ketakutan . Pasalnya yang ada di hadapannya kini ialah seorang legenda sannin yang memiliki kapasitas ninja level ' Kage ' . Hanya sedikit peluang menang untuknya jika ia melawan .

" tidak , aku kesini hanya ingin mengunjungi cucuku "

" tap.." ucap karin terhenti .

" tenang lah , aku juga ingin mengunjungi istri cucuKu " ucap Tsunade memotong ucapan karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya .

" eh..ba..baiklah tsu..tsunade-sama " ucap Karin terbata dengan wajah memerah

" tenang lah , jangan terlalu formal , panggil Baa-san saja "

" baiklah tsunade Baa-san , silahkan masuk " ucap karin mempersilahkan tsunade dan shizune masuk ke rumah kecilnya . dengan segera , karin pun membuatkan minum buat tamunya tersebut . Setelah membuatkan minum , karin pun duduk berseberangan dari Tsunade dan Shizune .

" ohh iya , naruto kemana ? " ucap tsunade membuka pembicaraan .

" ano..Naruto-kun sedang pergi " jawab karin

" kenapa kalian memilih tempat tinggal seperti ini , aku yaki kalian akan di terima jika kalian tinggal di desa lain " tanya tsunade kembali

" tak ada tempat lain buat kami bernaung baa-san . semenjak perang dunia 4 usai , perlakuan para penduduk tak berubah pada naruto , ia tetap di kucilkan karna Hal yang kalian sebuh 'penghianatan' itu , mereka sudah termakan omongan kosong para tetua dan kage-kage sialah itu "

" tapi ini sebuah hutan dengan desa yang telah runtuh "

" tapi di sinilah tempat kami berasal , jadi kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat ini dan membangunnya kembali "

" apakah desa ini desa UZUHIOGAKURE ? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di tempat ini ? "

" ya benar , desa ini ialah desa reruntuhan desa UZUHIOGAKURE . Aku yang mengajak Naruto-kun kemari , karena aku mendengar pembicaraan para tetua dan hokage yang hendak menjadikan Naruto-kun sebagai senjaya dalam menguasai kelima negara besar , jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengajak naruto-kun meninggalkan desa , bukankah lebih baik dari pada ia berada di desa terkutuk itu " jelas karin

Tsunade pun agak tersinggung dengan perkataan karin yang menganggap bahwa desa yang di dirikan oleh kakeknya di sebut desa terkutuk . Tapi apa mau di kata , hal itu memang benar dan tak dapat di sangkal . Dan Tsunade pun hanya bisa menghela nafas .]

' jadi konoha memiliki niat buruk setelah perang Dunia shinobi 4 , kurang ajar ' batin Tsunade

" ohh , baiklah , kurasa kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kami , aku senang kau menjaga cucuku dengan baik "

" ehhh , tentu Tsunade baa-san "

" baiklah , kami pergi dulu , jaa "

Tsunade pun melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan Karin yang berada di rumahnya .

.

.

.

.

Sementara yami kini sudah berada di wilayah Iwagakure , Iapun berjalan santai . Hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat desa yang cukup aneh , pasalnya desa itu di dominasi dengan batu batu dan tanah bahkan ada rumah yang berada di dalam gua . Ia pun membentuk sebuah bola hotam dengan cincin yang melingkar di sekitar bola tersebut .

** Dai Rasenringu**

iapun melemparkan bola spiral tersebut . Bola tersebut pun melayang layang di udara sebelum jatuh ke tanah .

Bllaaaammmm

Ledakan dahsyat yang di hasilkan oleh jutsu yami yang bersifat destruction tersebut pun berhasil menghancurkan desa tersebut .Seringai sadis jelas terpampang di wajahnya

Dai Rasenringu memang jutsu yang bersifat Destruction atau penghancur . Berbeda dengan rasensuriken .

Yami pun membalikan badannya bahwa ia merasa sudah selesai dengan misinya . Namun belum jauh ia melangkah , ia merasakan ada bahaya yang mendekat ke arahnya . Tepat sekali dugaannya , setelah ia membalikan badannya , terlihatlah seorang kakek kakek kecil dan pendek sedang hendak menembakan sebuah cahaya yang berada di tangannya . Kakek tersebut pun menembakan jutsunya tepat ke arah yami .

** Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**

srriingg

elemen debu yang di tembakan oleh orang tersebutpun mengarah dengan cepat ke arahYami .

bbllaarrdd

ledakan sangat dahsyat dari jutsu hasil penggabuangan tiga elemen utu pun membuat kawah yang besar . Pak tua yang di ketahui bernama Onoki itu pun tersenyum , mengira bahwa musuhnya telah mati .

Namun ia terkejut saat mendapati bayangan yang masih berdiri tegak di bali kepulan asap . Saat kepulan asap sudah hilang , ia tambah terbelangak tak percaya jika musuhnya masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya yang sudah menjadi kawah .

' ini mustahil ' batinnya

" bisakah kau membuat ini lebih menarik pak tua " ucap yami

" sialan , siapa kau sebenarnya ? Apa maksudmu menghancurkan desa ini ? " Marah Onoki

" aku tak tau siapa diriku , dan aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk menghancurkan desa ini " jawab Yami santai

" Bangsat kau " maki Onoki , ia pun membuat hansel

**Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu**

Pofff

munculah lima bunshin di samping Onoki yang terbuat dari tanah . kelima bunshin tersebut pun terbang ke arah Yami . Tiga di antaranya merapal segel .

** Doton : Ryugariryu**

dari tanahPun muncul tiga naga yang hendak menyerang Yami . Sementara yami hanya tenang di tempatnya . Ia pun menengadahkan tangannya ke atas , di tangannya pun tercipta sebuah rasensuriken berwarna hitam .

**Futon : Yami Rasensuriken**

Yami pun melempar Rasensuriken berwarna hitam tersebut ke arah naga naga yang hendak menyarengnya .

Blarrrdddd

ledakan yang di hasilkan oleh kedua jutsu tersebut pun membuat daerah sekitar di penuhi dengan debu . Dari balik debu tersebut munculah kelima Bunshin Onoki yang menyerang Yami dengan taijutsu . Namun kelima bunshin tersebut pun dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh Yami . Namun bunshin-bunshin tersebut hanya sebagai umpan saja bagi yami . Sementara Onoki yang asli kini tengah menyiapkan jintonnya .

**Jinton : Genkai hakuri no jutsu**

sllingg

Onoki pun menembakan jintonnya ke arah yami , ledakan besar kembali terjadi saat jinton tersebut mengenai yami . Onoki pun ngos ngosan(?) . pasalnya di usia yang sudah uzur , menggunakan Jinton sebanyak dua kali akan menghabiskan 90 % cakranya , di tambah membuat lima bunshin membuat dirinya kelelahan .

" akhirnya dia telah..."

" mati " sebuah suara berasal dari belakangnya dan memotong perkataannya membuat onoki terbelangak

' bagaimana dia bisa '

" aku tak bisa di bunuh , atau lebih tepatnya aku makhluk immortal . Aku akan mati jika kau membunuh masterKu " ucap yami mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher belakang Onoki .

" Master ? Apa maksudmu ? "

" Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti " ucap yami sebelum melemparkan tubuh Onoki hingga bagian punggungnya menghantam batu .

" Aaarrrrgggghhhhhh Punggungku kambuh " teriak Onoki OOC

Yami pun hilang bagai di telan kegelapan .

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

MAAF ALURNYA KECEPETEN , SOALNYA BIAR CEPET NRUTO VS 6 KAGE (PENASARAN 1 KAGENYA SIAPA)

SEE YOU

REVIEW JIKA ADA SARAN , MENERIMA DEGALA SARAN , KRITIK , CACI , MAKI , CIUMAN , KECUPAN , dan APAPUN ITU , HEHEHEH

FOLLOW JIKA PENGEN TAU PERKEMBANGAN FANFIC INI

FAVOURITE JIKA SUKA SAMA FANFIC INI

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
